


L'OISELEUR

by KesaKo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adorable Oswald, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Dutiful Jim, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Inexperienced Oswald, It Gets Worse, Jim is having an existential crisis, Jim's Intense Like Whoa, M/M, Madness, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Sexual Orientation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Plot, gobblepot, smitten Oswald
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La reconquête de Gotham s'avère passer par des voies qu'Oswald Cobblepot n'avait jamais considérées : quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se voit proposer en guise d'alliance un mariage avec Fish. Il refuse -bien évidemment-, mais le sujet soulève des questions qu'Oswald n'avaient pas envisagées, et qui deviennent de plus en plus pertinentes après l'arrivée impromptue de son ami Jim Gordon.</p><p>D'abord déterminé à mettre un frein aux activités criminelles de Cobblepot, Jim se retrouve malgré lui à prendre parti dans la prochaine guerre menaçant Gotham, enrayant ses espoirs de sortir avec ses principes intacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotham-Bred

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations pour cette histoire :  
> \- "Aurélien" d'Aragon  
> \- "Stoker" de Wentworth Miller
> 
> Voici les trois histoires sur ce pairing délectable que j'ai préférées et que plus jamais personne n'égalera :  
> \- La série "Limping Forward" ("Mourning" suivi de "Recovery")  
> \- "New Beginnings"  
> \- "Nature Boy"
> 
> J'écris en anglais les répliques des personnages par goût, mais si quelqu'un a du mal à la lecture, je pourrai facilement poster une deuxième version entièrement française.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Gotham est excellent, et je n'en suis pas digne. Si, cependant, vous tombez là-dessus et souhaiteriez voir des améliorations, je serais ravie d'entendre vos remarques en bas de la page ou en privé.  
> Enfin, même si vous n'aimez pas mon histoire mais que vous êtes fan de ce pairing, j'adorerais faire votre connaissance ! ♥ 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

 

 

Gotham. Ecrasée par la continuelle menace feutrée que formait la couverture noirâtre et sale de la pluie au-dessus de la ville en une coupole presque géométrique, si sphérique qu'elle semblait résulter d'un tracé au compas, d'un tracé tremblotant, brouillon, d'un mathématicien agonisant, poignardé et souffreteux.

Gotham. Où les hurlements stridents et les aboiements de toutes espèces côtoyaient sans heurt le lourd silence des ruelles sombres et grouillantes de parasites, et celui, plus lourd encore, du corps traînant de ses habitants mus par la réconfortante routine de leur pas battant les pavés humides menant à leur travail.

Gotham. Toute puissante, toute détruite, depuis que des monstres échappés d’un asile la pillaient et l'assassinaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Gotham. Magnifique, grandiose, terre violée et prête pour la cueillette –

Aux environs de Gotham, ainsi, se dressait une demeure si imposante qu'on la nommait manoir, on n'aurait su dire château, et qui était baignée des premières lumières fraîches du printemps de ses tuiles d'un noir délavé qui en absorbait les rayons jusqu'à son corps de pierres claires. Dans les grands jardins entretenus du manoir se tenaient deux hommes, l'un droit et austère, un parapluie ouvert tenu dans la main droite, l'autre, ombragé, étendu maladroitement sur une chaise longue comme s'il devait forcer l'aspect relaxé de son corps anguleux et ridiculement recouvert d'un élégant costume bariolé et suranné. Sa voix chantante, sur le sourire satisfait que l'on remarquait davantage encore de par la barrière des lunettes de soleil rondes et noires – seconde protection, après le parapluie, pour ses yeux bleus fragiles, les joyaux de sa défunte mère –, venait renforcer la dissonance :

\- I miss Gotham.

Puis, aussitôt, comme pour répondre à une demande d'informations qui n’aurait su tarder, la voix se rua :

\- Of course, I am very satisfied to stay at the manor for the time being. It wouldn't do for the King of Gotham to be foolishly killed by one of those... _monsters_.

\- It sure wouldn't, Boss.

\- Strange really outdid himself with these ones. Any tidings on his situation ? Demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête en arrière vers l'homme.

La question avait peut-être été lancée, faussement anodine, d'un air qui semblait dire que le sujet n'avait pas d'importance, mais c'était uniquement car Oswald Cobblepot mettait un point d'honneur aujourd'hui à ne pas laisser un quelconque mécontentement entâcher sa journée. Ou du moins, il mettait un point d'honneur aujourd'hui à ne pas montrer devant ses hommes la _peur_ qu'il ressentait en pensant à Strange, ou à Fish M–

\- One of our guys bribed one of theirs. The man said Strange's still in custody at the GCPD.

\- I know that. Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire poli. You told me that two days ago.

Il avait de justesse adouci le brusque timbre de l'irritation dans ses paroles. Depuis sa chute du piédestal prestigieux de Roi de Gotham, depuis la perte de sa mère – Contre toute attente, Gabe était resté à ses côtés plutôt que de se tourner vers les mains qui tenaient sécurité et cash, ainsi qu'Oswald l'aurait escompté.

 _Butch_ , pensa-t-il avec une moue, était une autre paire de manches depuis la mort de Galavan, mais Oswald était en bonne voie de redevenir assez influent pour lui intimer le respect. Quant à Barbara Kean, l'ex-compagne de Jim, elle allait et venait comme bon lui plaisait, et d’entre tous, elle était celle devant qui Oswald se montrait le plus prudent, dissimulant son malaise par des sourires et une apparente bienveillance. Il était tiraillé entre son envie d’en apprendre plus sur elle et celle de succomber à son instinct de l'envoyer là où il ne la verrait plus.

Un merle chanta.

Ainsi, Oswald avait récemment appris que montrer son appréciation pour la loyauté de ses hommes payait plus que de trancher des mains - Évidemment, il n'était en aucun cas exclus de découper ceux qui n'avaient pour lui aucune utilité. En témoigne la tête de sa _chère_ belle-mère trônant sur un meuble en acajou dans la salle de vie. Où en était-il, déjà ? Ah. Oui. Hugo Strange.

\- They've been interrogating him, continua Gabe, and he spilled a lot of what he did in Arkham. The guy's got nothing to lose, now. Our guy pressured him into talking about what you wanted to know.

\- The day Arkham fell, yes. Coupa Oswald, contrarié lorsqu'un pic d'impatience marqua la voix qu'il avait voulu détachée. What of it ?

\- Strange was arrested thanks to Jim Gordon. Apparently, Gordon had broken into the facility thanks to the Wayne boy, but Strange held them all captive for a few hours.

\- Did they–

\- Yes. Répondit Gabe en notant le soudain empressement de Cobblepot qui venait d'agripper inconsciemment  l'un des bras de la chaise pour se relever et révéler un visage ouvert, presque vulnérable de transparence.

 _Oh, Penguin._ Après tout, Cobblepot avait expressément cité le nom de James Gordon en les envoyant enquêter sur Strange. Son amitié et affection pour l'inspecteur n'était un secret pour personne, et le Pingouin lui-même citait le nom de l’ancien flic plus qu'un autre depuis la disparition de sa mère... lorsqu'il ne parlait pas de son plan pour reconquérir Gotham et sa position de leader, ou de sa vengeance sur ceux qui l'avaient humilié.

\- Strange drugged him and made him talk. ‘Said he _exorcised his faults_ , or something like that.

Le changement, si soudain. L'innocence de l'inquiétude se transforma violemment, d'une seconde sur l'autre, se tordant en un rictus de haine vive qui serrèrent les dents d’Oswald Cobblepot et firent ressortir les traits pointus de son visage. Si Gabe lui avait tendu le parapluie à cet instant-là... Bien des fois il avait vu le Pingouin arborer cette expression en poignardant des gens, en les battant à mort ou en ruinant le mobilier dans un accès de rage vengeur.

Cette fois, cependant, il ne fit que trembler, corps et voix, les doigts serrés en de longues serres blanches autour de la chaise longue, tandis qu’il crachait avec véhémence :

\- I'm going to _kill him_. Mark my words, Gabe. I'm going to kill Strange as I planned ! There won't be a place where he'll be able to hide in Gotham once I'm back to my rightful place. _No one_ is allowed to harm my friends.

Il n'appartenait pas à Gabe de questionner la qualité des amis que se choisissaient son employeur, mais il aurait certainement posé la question de savoir si Gordon était réellement digne de confiance après les récents événements, s'il n'avait pas alors entendu derrière eux le bruissement de l'herbe en accompagnement du continuel murmure des feuilles des chênes ceignant le domaine. Il se retourna pour voir Barbara Kean voleter vers eux avec enthousiasme. Elle était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui dans sa robe blanche.

\- They're here ! Both of them. He wants to speak with you about Fish, it sounded important. I'm going to show Tabitha around. We'll stay between girls. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aussi espiègle que machiavélique - espiègle, machiavéliquement.

\- Sure. Répondit Oswald avec un hochement de tête après s'être précipitamment relevé et épousseté consciencieusement ; une ombre était passée sur son visage, ruinant une seconde le masque de calme qu'il avait décidé de porter jusqu'alors, avant de sourire de nouveau. Please enjoy the estate. I'm sure you will both have fun. If not, don't hesitate to come back to me.

\- I'll start by showing her the old lady's rotten head in the living-room. Décida-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion, et elle virevolta vers les marches menant au manoir, Cobblepot claudiquant sur ses talons.

 

*

 

Logique suite de la nuit durant laquelle les prisonniers d'Arkham s'étaient échappés, Gotham avait été la proie des flammes. Deux nuits plus tard, Gotham était la proie du Chaos. Un Chaos si brutal pour la GCPD _du rustre_ Commissaire Harvey Bullock que les médias évoquaient l’avènement de l’anarchie, celui de la « guerre la plus menaçante que la ville ait jamais connue ». La remarque avait fait doucement sourire Oswald, qui savait fort bien, comme tous les parias du marché noir, que le _chaos_ durerait tant que le vide du pouvoir n'était pas comblé, tant que les mafias meurtries ne se seraient pas relevées, ensanglantées et borgnes, pour se battre crocs et griffes pour la première place, pour le droit de faire filer droit les criminels et toucher un agréable pourcentage sur l'ordre rétabli. Oh, comme son club lui manquait. Ce serait le premier bien qu'il récupérerait. Une autre guerre se préparait, et Oswald comptait bien être en première ligne lorsqu'elle éclaterait entre les diverses factions.

En entrant dans la sombre salle de séjour où il n'accordait à présent même plus attention au visage décomposé de son ancienne belle-mère, dont la peau distendue creusait des sillons qui accueillaient joliment les vers et les larves grouillant sous ses orbites de femme fétide, Oswald esquissa un sourire pincé qui dessina ses pommettes et attira le regard de Butch loin de la statue mortuaire qui ne manquait jamais de le faire grimacer.

\- I know, I know. commença-t-il en avançant deux mains qui ponctuèrent ses paroles légères, I'm being too sentimental about her, I should really start thinking about throwing her out of my estate.

Il s'arrêta pour incliner la tête vers la défunte épouse de son père. Son dernier petit... accès de folie était passé, et il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de la garder auprès de lui, mais – eh bien, oui, il devait avouer qu'il s'était habitué à voir son trophée tous les matins au réveil, à siroter son thé en contemplant sa beauté décatie et son infâme hypocrisie déchiquetée par le couteau de cuisine qui avait aussi servi à découper ses enfants.

\- But she wanted to have this place _so much_. I don't know ! S'exclama-t-il, se tournant vers ses invités avec excitation. What should I do ?

\- I like her. Décida Tabitha.

\- She does bring something to the room. Intervint Barbara en évaluant le reste de la décoration.

Se doutant que Butch ne se départirait pas de son silence dubitatif, détaché, Oswald prit le temps de la réflexion et annonça :

\- No, no. You're both right Ladies, of course, but it is time, I think, to put the past behind us. If I – If _we_ are to get Gotham back, we have to forget about petty grudges and we need some positive energy !

Devant les visages fermés qui lui répondirent, Oswald prit le soin d'illustrer ses paroles en attrapant un cadre qui traînait pour faire volte-face et se diriger vers sa belle-mère afin de la pousser négligemment d'un revers du bras. La tête fit un bruit sourd et écœurant en touchant le sol, explosant des chairs molles contre le tapis ancien pourpre, mais déjà Oswald s'éloignait après avoir placé le cadre à sa place. Sur le document qu’il contenait on pouvait lire :

«  _Gotham Board of Health and Hygiene,  
__I, Professor HUGO STRANGE, Chief Psychiatrist, do attest and sware_ _  
__that the patient undersigned OSWALD COBBLEPOT has passed all_  
mandated tests and by the laws of Gotham City is hereby declared sane. »

Les visages s'illuminèrent sous la compréhension ingénue. Oswald s'accorda un instant ému pour regarder son diplôme, observant dans la pièce l'assentiment qu'il venait de construire sur le thème fallacieux du _pardon des erreurs passées_ , ce qui était le ciment de son travail pour récupérer les services de Butch. Une fois l'instant écoulé, il inspira joyeusement et se remit au travail.

\- This is a new day ! Conclut-t-il, réjoui.

 

Le vide du pouvoir causé par le jeu des chaises musicales meurtrissait Gotham l'anarchique et éveillait en Oswald un étrange appel grandiose qui le tenait éveillé la nuit, lorsqu'il regardait le plafond noir de sa chambre, ses deux bras plaqués par-dessus la couverture le long de son corps ; un appel qu'il associait facilement au travail de Jim. Le seul homme droit de Gotham. S'il reprenait les reines de sa ville, planifiait-il alors, il serait en mesure de tempérer les ardeurs criminelles des malfrats de Gotham. Il serait de nouveau respecté, et en mesure d'accorder des faveurs à – Peu importait ces considérations, à vrai dire, les premières pensées qui le saisissaient, il devait l'avouer, concernaient sa propre sécurité, et la récupération de son statut social. Sa sécurité avant tout, depuis l'évasion des monstres d'Arkham, depuis qu'il avait vu –

Depuis qu'il avait vu Fish Mooney vivante.

Un frisson remontait d'une lenteur gluante le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque dès lors qu'il y pensait. Son talent pour la survie tressaillait d'un malaise froid et obsédant à chaque minute de la journée ou de la nuit, l'empêchant de se reposer, de se détendre, le crispant dans sa propre demeure dans laquelle il se cloîtrait jusqu'à être en mesure de reprendre Gotham. Il ne pensait qu'aux moyens à réunir pour la _tuer_.

Elle arrivait. Elle viendrait. Elle viendrait pour lui.

Cette – _chose_ descendue du bus de son air royal viendrait le tuer, lui, le porteur de parapluie qui l'avait poussée du haut d’un immeuble. _I am not her umbrella boy anymore_ , se répétait-il alors dans un regain d'assurance, _I’m not. I was the King of Gotham._

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commençait à faire défiler dans son esprit les familles restantes qui prétendraient au pouvoir : la mafia de Don Falcone comme celle de Maroni étaient hors-course et, à part Fish et lui-même, ne restaient que cinq ou six groupes isolés – dont Butch, s'il ne prêtait pas allégeance à l'un d’eux deux. L'enjeu était de battre Fish Mooney. Tuer Fish Mooney, tuer Fish Mooney, _tuer Fish Mooney_ –

\- … with us ?

L'attention d'Oswald se reporta brusquement sur la situation en cours et il tendit son visage vers Butch avec un léger «  _hmm ? »_ surpris. Voyant que tous ses invités le regardaient, arrangés en demi-cercle qu'ils étaient autour de lui, il se redressa dans son fauteuil favori – celui que son père avait préféré dans la pièce, un fauteuil en velours vert bouteille dont les appui-coudes élimés avaient de toute évidence vu passer de nombreuses décennies et quelques ancêtres de sa famille. Oswald l'avait placé au fond de la pièce, dans une alcôve surélevée de deux marches de marbre et qui lui permettaient de surplomber l'endroit tout en forçant ses invités à lever le visage vers lui.

\- Oh, yes, absolutely. My apologies. I seem to have drifted off for a moment. But I assure you, my friend, that I was listening until a moment ago.

\- Don't worry, Cobblepot – un rictus anima la joue du concerné –, I know you're having it rough right now.

\- Please, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait assuré, et qui lui donnait surtout un air maniaque, do not worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. Eager to get starting, even.

\- I trust you on that. Well, I was thanking you for the drink and–

\- Don't mention it. Anything, for my dear associate. Coupa-t-il aussitôt avec assurance.

\- Yes, well, we'll see about that. (Le sourire d'Oswald frémit mais ne s'affaissa pas. Que faudrait-il à Butch pour le faire pencher de son côté ?) I was about to skip the pleasantries and get right to the reason of my visit here today. If you don't mind. I'm rather busy.

\- Please, by all means, do.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Oswald pour se rendre compte qu'il agrippait fermement le pommeau en bois des appui-coudes, et il relâcha sa prise tout en tentant de détendre son visage. Barbara avait évoqué un rapport avec Mooney et, conséquemment, depuis une heure trois de ses hommes étaient postés derrière la porte, prêts à tirer s'il élevait la voix.

\- Let me start by saying this isn’t my idea, but once you think about it, you can't help thinking it's just what everyone needs. Hear me out : we know how hard you're working to strenghten your position in the upcoming fight, right ?

Lorsque Butch se tourna vers Tabitha et Barbara pour obtenir confirmation et soutien, Oswald plissa les yeux, renforçant la ressemblance de son allure avec celle d'un oiseau de proie.

\- Well, with all due respect, you know beating Fish won't be a piece of cake, right ?

\- I must admit she is quite the opponent. Concéda-t-il de bonne grâce, malgré lui en vérité.

\- That she is. But so you are. I know it. Anyway, to secure your position as leader, you need back-ups, hell, you need _alliances._ Permanent ones would be best.

\- There's no such thing as permanent alliances in the underworld, my dear Butch. Objecta-t-il avec indulgence sur son sourire magnanime.

Oswald Cobblepot avait rapidement trouvé que la seule _permanence_ dans la vie, en l'espèce, était la solitude. Combien d'Hommes avait-il tué, tous morts seuls ? Longtemps, il avait pensé que sa mère Gertrud serait la constance de sa vie, quand il n'avait eu ni ami, ni autre famille. Puis, récemment, lors d'un événement au tragique incommensurable, sa pauvre mère, si bonne, si douce, avait brutalement disparu à son tour, assassinée par ce _chien_ de Theo Galavan. Alors Oswald avait senti en son cœur une peine et une solitude qui avaient été plus vives, plus poignantes que le plus affûté des poignards.

Peu de temps après, la perte de son père fraîchement retrouvé avait été presque aussi douloureuse, dérobant le sol sous des pas incertains et un être tendu vers l’espoir d’un amour inconditionnel de sa _famille_ , mais le rétablissement d’Oswald avait alors été fulgurant, infernal, et ce même s'il portait toujours à la poitrine deux blessures putrides, une pour chacun de ses parents.

Il avait longtemps pensé que Jim était un ami. A vrai dire, la plupart des jours il se levait en se disant qu'il l'était. La plupart des jours, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un peu que Jim se retrouve dans une situation inextricable juste pour qu'Oswald tire quelques ficelles et lui prouve son amitié. Certes, s'il tenait une table des comptes – et il en tenait une sommaire –, il serait vite parvenu à la conclusion que cette amitié était déséquilibrée : Jim l'aurait laissé pour mort à la merci de Maroni, il avait refusé de le croire lorsqu'il avait clamé _se faire torturer à Arkham_... Mais les amis ne tenaient pas de table de comptes, n’est-ce pas ? Ainsi, si rancune il tenait contre Jim, il la réservait pour une discussion future et choisissait d'être le meilleur ami d'eux deux en ne laissant pas ces futiles considérations entâcher leur amitié.

Mais ni James Gordon ni sa défunte mère ne pouvaient prendre les décisions nécessaires à la prise de contrôle de Gotham. Il était seul, sans confident et encore moins de personne de confiance, pour réaliser cette tâche.

\- Yeah, usually there's no such thing. Reprit Butch. It's hard to trust anyone, tables turn, the game changes and so on.

\- Yes, we criminals are living sad, pitying lives. Remarqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Now stop trying to sound so clever and _tell me what she told you !_

La mâchoire de Butch s'était contractée un instant avant que la voix d'Oswald ne s'emballe dans un ordre aigu, mais, une fois la froideur du silence brutal dissipée, il répondit tout de même :

\- One of the solutions that are offered to you to build a strong empire, even a bigger one than the first, would be marriage.

A vrai dire, Oswald n'eut que le temps de papillonner des yeux, bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, avant que Butch ne reprenne :

\- Think about it : a marriage would be a clean way to obtain power : no bloodshed, no plots. Allies. Goods, money, social recognition, whatever.

\- You would gain a _Queen_ out of it. Souligna Barbara avec une expression qu'Oswald ne pouvait qualifier que de maternaliste, quelque chose qui caressait ses plumes dans le mauvais sens. Someone to help you rule in addition to us.

\- Someone to warm your cold, lonely pinguin body at night. Ajouta Tabitha distraitement depuis l'étagère qu'elle détaillait avec intérêt.

\- That's a win-win. Well, you'd have to seduce Fish first for that last part, but, you never know–

Ce fut la mention de Fish Mooney, son hypothétique future _fiancée_ , qui le sortit avec écœurement de l'état de choc dans lequel il s'était progressivement enfoncé argument après argument. Les couleurs qu'il avait gagnées jusque-là, rosissant ses joues et écarquillant ses yeux à la mention du devoir conjugal, avaient déserté son visage en un instant, laissant son corps glacé et enclin au vertige, tremblant. _Épouser Fish Mooney._ Ses ongles recourbés marquaient les pommeaux en bois à présent.

Par hystérie sans doute, son cerveau choisit d'abord de traiter le problème avec une confiance affectueuse, et il se mit soudainement à glousser en battant l'air d'une main :

\- Oh, silly ! I almost believed you. Aren't you ashamed to scare me like that, you devil ? _Marry Fish_. I concede it, that was a brilliant joke.

\- He's not joking. Contesta Tabitha.

Les mots fendirent l'air les séparant comme l'un des snipers de la mercenaire. Ils figèrent sans prétention le cœur d'Oswald après un dernier sursaut agonisant, cassant son sourire, lentement, qui se tordit pour se fâner. Il les détailla l'un après l'autre, lentement, revenant sur l'expression d’embarras du visage bouffi de Butch, ses lèvres pincées, pour finalement prendre la mesure abyssale de la situation : ils voulaient l'enchaîner à Fish.

 _\- Guards !_ Hurla-t-il soudain vers la porte, d'un bond levé de son fauteuil, poings serrés le long de son corps. They're trying to _kill me !_ Kill them, kill them all where they stand !

Sa voix étranglée avait partiellement été couverte par l'irruption avec fracas de ses hommes dans la pièce. Tous déjà avaient brandis leurs armes sur les traîtres dans un cliquetis caractéristique, et en un instant Barbara avait glissé au sol derrière un meuble, Tabitha s'était mise en position de combat, protégeant la blessure à l'estomac qui la ralentissait. Mais Butch, pour sa part, avait levé main et  moignon en l'air en n'accordant aux hommes qu'un regard furtif avant de le reporter sur Cobblepot.

\- Woh, woh, easy now, boss ! We ain't trying to kill you ! We're on your side ! I'm just delivering the message !

 _\- Funny_ how you call me _boss_ now that I am about to blow you head off ! Cracha Oswald, avançant inconsciemment son corps tendu de rage vers le _traître_.

\- Old instincts kicking in, I guess. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tentant la nonchalance malgré la goutte de sueur froide roulant le long de sa tempe rougie.  

Oswald voulait bien le croire. Il leva une main pour arrêter la progression de ses hommes, qui s'immobilisèrent sans baisser leurs armes.

\- Tell me _one good reason_ why I shouldn't lock you up in the cellar to _torture you_!

\- You need us. Fut la réponse instantanée. Think about it : instead of this weird charade we just could've let Fish storm into this place to end you, we wouldn't have taken any chances.

Ses arguments avaient du sens, pensa Oswald. Jamais Butch ne risquerait sa vie s'il pouvait l'éviter, à moins que tout ceci ne soit une embuscade... Il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule en plissant les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose d'anormal sur le sentier menant à la porte d'entrée.

\- Anyway, if you're going to do it, I beg of you, please let Tabitha out of it. Neither her nor Barbara have anything to do with Fish.

Oh, parfait, se lamenta Oswald sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel, il allait le faire culpabiliser maintenant. Il pouvait bien essayer. Avec un soupir dramatique, rassuré par la supplication sans doute, Oswald se rassit cependant sur sa chaise et chassa d'un geste de la main ses trois mercenaires. Tous se détendirent visiblement.

\- Thank you, eut la bonne grâce de dire Butch.

\- I won't marry Fish Mooney. (Oswald eut le déplaisir de voir que sa voix avait tremblé. _Crap._ ) How can you – _Why would she even –_  She'll kill me as soon as she gets the chance !

\- You don't know that.

Barbara. De nouveau avec cet insupportable petit air doux et compatissant qui lui hérissait le poil. Est-ce que c'était ce que Jim –

\- Of course I _know_ it. I threw her out of the rooftops ! Répliqua-t-il avec irritation. I won't marry her, this is simply out of question.

\- But you can't deny you'd need her help. With her new... powers, she'd come in handy.

Oswald grimaça. Il avait entendu des choses... des rumeurs... comme quoi Fish pouvait manipuler les gens rien qu'en les touchant. Et elle l’ _avait touché._ Un petit oisillon lui chantait à l'oreille la question de savoir _pourquoi_ Fish aurait besoin de _lui_ , mais Oswald rationalisait aussitôt en se disant que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était Oswald Cobblepot, le Pingouin, ancien et futur Roi de Gotham. Il avait eu l'influence, le respect, la reconnaissance du monde souterrain. Une alliance entre eux deux assurerait le contrôle de la ville. Il accorda à l'idée une seconde, avant de décider que sa tête valait plus cher que la facilité. Il gravirait les échelons du pouvoir comme il l'avait fait la première fois – et il était si proche, cette fois.

Mère serait fière de ce choix. Après tout, elle avait toujours voulu garder son garçon près de lui, même lorsqu’il l’avait assuré que se marier ne l’enlèverait jamais à elle – il lui avait promis qu'il n'aimerait jamais aucune femme plus qu'elle, et que bien évidemment il ne quitterait jamais la maison –, et cela l'aurait _tuée_ de son vivant de savoir qu'il aurait pu se marier à une dangereuse criminelle qui rêvait sûrement de l'empailler comme un corbeau à suspendre dans son propre club.

Non, s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Fish dans une situation normale, il ne pouvait certainement pas l'épouser !

\- I'll find my own way, thank you. Finit-il par répondre avec un sourire et un petit hochement de tête.

\- He's not even considering the offer, is he ? Demanda Barbara en haussant les sourcils et en se tournant vers son amie… compagne… ou autre.

\- He's scared. Fut la réponse de l'intéressée, ce qui le fit automatiquement pincer les lèvres en une fine ligne blanche tandis que Barbara ouvrait les siennes en un grand « o » compréhensif.

Touché. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait : être percé à jour était une sensation qu'il abhorrait particulièrement. Butch cependant prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu contester quoi que ce soit :

\- Why's that ? You really should consider it. You're a single man, in your thirties. That's the way the world always’s been : marriage for wealth or power. A lucrative contract. Simple as that. Sure that won't be a marriage for love, is that what's bothering you ?

La seconde de trop qu'Oswald mit à ouvrir la bouche dans une mimique grièvement offensée – _l'amour ! –_ donna malheureusement la mauvaise impression à Butch, qui esquissa une moue médusée et assena le coup de grâce :

\- ‘Wouldn't have picked you for that type of guy. My bad. I just never saw you take an interest in any girl.

Subite, sadique, la gêne grimpa dans le corps d'Oswald comme une houle de flammes à l'évocation du sujet intime, le faisant étouffer dans son costume et enflammant honteusement son cou et son visage. Ce fut évidemment le moment qu'ils choisirent tous pour se taire et l'observer avec curiosité. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait presque entendre le silence pesant qui régnait à présent de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- I–I... I have... Obviously, my priorities lie elsewhere. Bégaya-t-il vaillamment, reprenant contenance à chaque mot – il n'allait pas perdre la face pour un sujet aussi futile. Being the King of Gotham leaves me little time to – _chase women_. It appears to me a very trifle hobby.

Qu'il n'y avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt conséquent, il laissa le sujet de côté.

\- Aww... Fit Barbara en passant ses bras autour du cou de la sœur de Galavan. Sa voix carressante le fit de nouveau piquer un fard qu'il garda sous contrôle. He's such a cutie. How have I never seen it before ? He's so _shy_. Looks like my Jim when we first met, he was–

Oswald aurait désespérément voulu savoir comment Jim était lorsqu'il avait rencontré Barbara Kean, mais Butch intervint de nouveau à ce moment après un regard méfiant vers la concernée.  Il en aurait crié de frustration.

\- Maybe he is, or maybe he's simply super secretive. Could be a beast in the sheets and we wouldn't even know it.

S'il resta paralysé par une humiliation foudroyante, Oswald ressentit un terrible vertige. Un instant, il hésita à s'excuser pour aller prendre l'air. Non, ne pas se laisser destabiliser pour si peu. Comment pouvait-il être en présence de ses subalternes et se sentir si vulnérable ?

Tout à coup, la seconde suivante, il inspirait profondément et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait face à la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Le jour s'était couché, remarqua-t-il malgré la situation.

\- Anyway, just in case, there's no shame in being inexperienced, boss.

\- Stop this !

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés malgré lui, lourds, las et, pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de Butch et se rendre d'autant plus ridicule en montrant combien le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait enfoncé ses ongles autour d'une de ses mains et froncé des sourcils qui ne lui obéissaient plus. Sa voix avait déraillé, mais il la reprit sous son contrôle avec soin avant de continuer :

 _-True :_ whatsoever being married to Fish, I admit that it could be good for business. I don't picture Miss Mooney as the romantic type anyway. What exactly would it entail ?

\- I don't know precisely. You should just ask her. She'd like to come over by the end of the week.

\- She won’t ! S'écria-t-il en lui lançant un regard apeuré par-dessus son épaule. Don't let her know where I'm staying ! Do you hear me, Butch ?

\- Alright. What about the nearest wharehouse then ? I'll make the arrangements.

 _Maybe that wouldn't be so bad_ , se dit Oswald à fort renfort de courage : si Fish et lui gardaient leurs distances et partageaient les profits sans distinction, avec pour preuve de non-trahison une alliance sur leur annulaire. En matière de pouvoir, il n'était pas sûr que l'idée de partenariat le satisfasse, cependant.

\- And who knows, poursuivit Butch avec un haussement d'épaules, maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe she'll want the whole thing and she'll ask you to fuck her senseless.

La dernière chose que vit Oswald avant de défaillir en titubant, ce fut la vasque à whisky qu'il entraîna dans sa chute avec l'un des épais rideaux en velours de la fenêtre.

 

 

 

 


	2. I Need to Find Lee

 

 ****

  
  


Le matin même, Jim Gordon avait pris la décision de quitter la ville pour retrouver sa fiancée Lee Thompkins dans le sud. Son nom pour de bon blanchi, il s'était donc envolé avec la voiture de son coéquipier Harvey Bullocks, à présent commissaire par intérim de la GCPD _ (Gotham City Police Department) – _ même si Jim le voyait bien continuer à ce poste, Harvey était un flic-né – _ , _ mais ce n'avait été que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mis ses dernières affaires en ordre, que Jim avait effectivement mis les voiles.

Vers dix-neuf heures, en voyant les embouteillages causés par la sortie des travailleurs et surtout par l'affolée panique des citoyens qui fuyaient la ville devant la menace des monstres de Strange lâchés hors de l'asile, Jim avait décidé de prendre la sortie Ouest de Gotham au lieu de la sortie Est.

Oh, comme il s'en mordrait les doigts.

A l'ouest de Gotham, une fois quitté le périphérique, grimpait sinueusement une large route de campagne ceinte par la forêt dense parcourant en long l’État. Elle menait à un embranchement à partir duquel on pouvait indistinctement choisir entre s'enfoncer davantage vers l'ouest, ou prendre le sud pour rejoindre dans les deux cas l'autoroute. Jim prit la route du sud – nouvelle erreur.

Il parvint rapidement en haut d'une colline chevauchée par deux autres plus ambitieuses, plus touffues, des montagnes presque, vraiment, qui abritaient des rocs pointus qu'il jaugea du coin de l’œil sans se départir de son air sévère – son expression par défaut. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour sourire de nouveau nonchalamment sans raison, pour sortir Gotham de sa tête. Chaque kilomètre, fenêtre ouverte et radio soigneusement éteinte, était néanmoins tant de poids en moins sur sa poitrine compressée, si bien que quarante minutes après avoir quitté Gotham, alors qu'il longeait les roches abruptes dessinant la route au creux d'une colline ceinte de sapins, il prit inconsciemment sa première – profonde – bouffée d'oxygène. Elle eut l'odeur des conifères. Il allait retrouver Lee.

Il refoula au fond de lui-même sa culpabilité décroissante, mais sonore presque, vraiment, des pointes rogues qu'il chassait de son air sévère – son expression de flic par défaut. Il avait de justesse échappé à l'appel de Gotham, incessant en son cœur depuis des années, impitoyable, jaloux. Gotham l'exigeait tout entier, jour et nuit, sans repos ni amante. Et à présent qu'elle s'étendait ouverte et sanguinolente, ayant ouvert son sein pour laisser en jaillir sa progéniture corrompue, Jim avait eu tout le mal du monde à la laisser à des mains autres que les siennes. Il devrait sans doute remercier Strange pour ce tour de force, en y pensant. Sa... thérapie avait eu quelques effets surprenants sur son mental.

_ Good luck Harvey _ , souhaita-t-il sincèrement en regardant Gotham disparaître définitivement dans son rétroviseur au profit de la forêt. Il ignorait quand il reverrait l'enceinte de sa ville.

Le crépuscule avait commencé à colorer d'un filtre d'or le paysage : orange l'écorce des troncs, jaunes les feuilles bruissantes, rosé le ciel aux nuages éparses chargés de lumière. Le bras démantelé qu'il trouva sur la chaussée à vingt mètres devant lui eut également des reflets dorés.

Jim pila.

Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il aperçut le gamin à quatre pattes, et il donna instinctivement un coup de volant dans la direction opposée qui l'envoya droit dans un fossé. Une seconde, les freins crissèrent, alarmés et pressants, avant qu'ils ne glissent sur l'herbe et la terre dans des soubresauts cahoteux en laissant la voiture d'Harvey se planter sourdement dans un arbre. Puis, ce fut le silence abasourdi – dépité.

_ Exactly how I thought my vacations would go _ . Pensa-t-il, à moitié sincère seulement.

Le bruit risible des pommes de pin tombant une par une en averse timide contre le pare-brise suivit, et, ayant palpé ses côtes pour déceler une éventuelle blessure, Jim sortit d'un geste et d'une rapidité rendus fluides par l'habitude en s'écriant vers la route :

\- Kid, are you okay ? Don't stay on the road !

Deux enjambées à grimper le fossé plus tard et il avait un visuel de la route. L'enfant était toujours là, debout à présent, les bras ballants. D'un regard qui balaya la scène Jim comprit qu'il venait certainement de voir mourir un membre de sa famille. Jeune garçon. Trois ans au plus. Levant vers le premier adulte deux grands yeux embués de larmes, sèches sur ses joues rouges. Les instincts prirent le relais et Jim se hâta de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras et rejoindre l'autre bord de la route sans décélérer.

\- Are you alright ? What are you doing here ?

\- Hey ! S'écria une voix sur leur gauche. You, over there !

Jim repéra avec soulagement trois personnes se hâtant vers eux depuis l'entrée d'un village.

\- Seems like we were both unlucky, kid. Continua-t-il distraitement. You maybe a lot more than me. I hope not. Let's see. Hi ! Name's Jim Gordon, GC– Simple civilian, used to be a cop. What happened here ?

Il apprit rapidement que les habitants étaient en émoi suite à la découverte d'un corps aux membres disséminés aux quatre coins du village. Aucun précédent – Jim en aurait entendu parler –, aucune idée du coupable. La victime leur était inconnue, un homme, blanc, trentenaire. Probablement le père de l'enfant, décida Jim quand personne ne le reconnut lui non plus. La nuit était tombée entre temps, bruyante et apaisante loin des feux de Gotham, une douce symphonie d'insectes et d'oiseaux, la gifle doucereuse du vent, et Jim banda sa volonté pour se détacher de l'affaire et demander à ce qu'ils la transmettent au commissariat le plus proche.

Il devait rejoindre Lee.

Sentant son empressement, la femme du groupe lui demanda s'il avait besoin de passer un appel pour faire venir une dépanneuse depuis Gotham.

\- No, thank you. Répondit aussitôt Jim avec un sourire pincé – s'il revenait en arrière, il ne parviendrait plus à partir une seconde fois ; il altéra alors ses plans. I'll spend the night here and figure out something in the morning. It's nothing I can't fix. But you'll want to go to a precint tonight to take care of this one.

Il esquissa un petit sourire vers l'enfant, étrangement calme et abandonné dans ses bras. Le garçon avait fini par poser sa tête contre son épaule, minuscule, confiant.

Lacérant le cœur de Jim dont le visage était figé en une grimace douloureuse.

_ She lost the baby. _

Une fois le souvenir reformé, il ne put se décharger de l'enfant assez rapidement à son goût. Lorsque ce fut fait cependant, l'ayant transféré contre le sein de la femme, son cœur se contracta violemment de refus, et il crut un instant qu'il ne pourrait lâcher prise. Qu'il partirait avec, le regarderait grandir, l’élèverait comme le sien.

_ She lost the baby. _

Jim serra les dents et se força à desserrer ses mains. Reculer. Encore un pas. Un sourire poli et crispé déforma de nouveau ses lèvres, mais ses yeux, en se détachant de l'enfant, ne suivirent pas le geste.

Demain, demain matin à l'aube, il rejoindrait Lee.

 

*

  
\- Good morning, Detective. Chantonna à son lever la propriétaire de la chambre d'hôte qu'il avait louée pour la nuit. I trust you spent a good night ?

\- Very. Mentit-il en s'attablant pour prendre un petit déjeuner expéditif ; il hocha la tête lorsqu'elle approcha une cafetière. Thank you. No sugar, please. And I'm not in the forces anymore, you can call me Jim.

\- Here you go, Jim.

Le son apaisant du café frappant le liquide déjà déversé dans son mug – bruit étouffé par la mousse brune moelleuse – résonna quelques secondes dans le silence, pour expirer sans cahot alors que les volutes de vapeur tournaient toujours dans l'air en mystérieuses et lentes circonvolutions. Étrange, se rendit compte Jim avec un regard vers ces dernières, comme il pouvait jouer au poète quand le café n'était pas servi à moitié froid par Harvey entre deux affaires. Alors qu'il avait passé la nuit stressé du contretemps qui l'éloignait de son objectif, Jim surprit son corps à se décontracter perceptiblement sur sa chaise. Il but la première goulée sans se presser. Savoura avec un soupir de délice la brûlure qui descendit dans son œsophage.

\- … yesterday ?

\- Excuse me ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux et avançant son visage dans un réflexe étourdi.

\- Sorry, you're still waking up, I shouldn't press you.

\- No, it's nice, actually. Having company. Précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire, qui manquait de suggérer combien la confession lui était inconfortable.

Ces derniers mois, Jim avait trouvé de plus en plus difficile de vivre en solitaire : sa séparation forcée avec Lee lui avait valu de passer un séjour déplaisant… bestial à Blackgate, jusqu'à ce qu'Harvey ne lui apprenne la mort de leur bébé ; depuis lors, il avait vécu seul, en prison comme à son appartement – ce, les rares nuits où il rentrait. 

La recherche de l'assassin des parents de Bruce s'était avérée être le canalisateur dont il avait eu besoin pour noyer ses problèmes personnels mais, aussi protecteur se sentait-il envers le jeune Wayne, Jim ne faisait pas partie de son cercle fermé avec Alfred, et bien des nuits étaient passées soit au commissariat – quand Harvey ne le mettait pas dehors – ou chez lui à tenter de déjouer les plans de Strange. Jim en avait presque perdu l'habitude de côtoyer des civils qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un vol, un meurtre, ou une résurrection destinée à saccager le descendant d'une famille ancestrale.

\- Did you see the corpse of that poor man we found yesterday ?

Ce serait pas pour aujourd'hui non plus, de toute évidence. Il était sans doute toujours trop proche de Gotham. Jim ravala son soupir à l'aide d'une nouvelle gorgée de café et répondit poliment :

\- I saw his arm lying around on the road, it was enough for me. I've seen my fair share of corpses lately, trust me.

\- They say that the most horrible thing about the way he was murdered... apart from his being dismembered, of course... was that ugly scar his killer made on his face and torso. We never saw something quite like this around here.

…Et il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de se retirer sans blesser la dame. Il en avait assez des affaires morbides. Le monde pourrait tourner sans l’inspecteur Jim Gordon pour quelques semaines. Sourire gêné figé sur le visage, il commençait à rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'elle continua :

\- They say he cut his victim’s mouth in one _ awful, _ bloody smile. His eyes are still open, looking frightened. And on his torso is written something – maybe not as gloomy, but close : he's covered with deep «  _ HA  _ », as in...

\- Laughter.

La question qui n'en n'était une que dans la demande de confirmation avait été soufflée avec l'assurance du policier en Jim Gordon mais, alors qu'il dévisageait à présent la femme avec un mauvais pressentiment sur le déroulement de sa journée à venir, il espérait de tout coeur se tromper. Jerôme Valeska. En vie. En liberté dans les environs.

\- You need to lead me to your local authorities.

Une salve de coups de feu retentit alors au loin, arrachant aussitôt l’attention de Jim vers la fenêtre tandis que son hôte happait l'air de stupeur. Jim était déjà à mi-chemin vers la porte d'entrée, une main instinctivement sur sa hanche pour vérifier la présence de son revolver.

 

*

 

Jim Gordon coula dans son costume de flic sans transition, longeant les bâtiments de pierres rouges, grises, blanches en progressant de profil, le revolver tendu à bout de bras. Il fit signe aux civils qu'il croisait au fur et à mesure de sa progression de s'éloigner en silence, et tout ceci lui venait si naturellement, mis à part le changement de décor, que son esprit ne lui accorda que l'éclat de la pensée «  _ Of  _ course  _ it had to happen to  _ me _ , right now  _ » avant qu'il ne s'abaisse sur ses appuis en entendant un unique coup de feu, suivi par une suite de jurons, et ne replonge dans son personnage.

Le timbre de la voix chatouilla sa mémoire, mais il ne put mettre un nom dessus avant qu'elle ne s'efface de son esprit. Il dépassa le dernier bâtiment et tendit le cou pour regarder alentour. Un cimetière.

La voix continuait de parler, s'écriant, puis soudainement plus régulière. Jim la suivit en jetant de fréquents coups d’œil autour de lui maintenant qu'il était à découvert. Il décida que la voix provenait du caveau ouvert à vingt mètres plus loin. Ce n'était pas celle de Valeska. Il accélérait, dessinant une courbe prudente autour de la construction, quand tout à coup le bruit se déplaça, furtif, et une ombre retentit sur l'immobilité matinale.

_ \- GCPD  _ ! S'écria spontanément Jim. Drop your weapon !

Une seconde d'hésitation figée. De l'homme. De Jim. Qui baissa son revolver de quelques centimètres.

\- Detective _ Gordon  _ ? Demanda finalement Butch en plissant des traits stupéfiés pour de toute évidence écarter une éventuelle hallucination. The hell you're doing out of Gotham ? Have you caught the kid ? Galavan's. The ginger one, from the Maniax. He just tried to _ kill me _ .

Jim rangea son arme après un râle plaintif. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Valeska dans la nature commettant des meurtres,  _ Vivant.  _ Butch curieusement sur place le lendemain même... Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Butch qui, aux dernières nouvelles...

\- Are you alone ? S’enquérit-il.

\- Yes. No. I came here alone, but I'm staying at Penguin's place, it's a five-minute walk from here. You wanna come and say hello, Detective ?

Cobblepot. Il tergiversa durant une pénible seconde. Avalant de travers l'acide résignation qui lui brûlait la gorge – ployant sous le poids de son sens aigu du devoir qui lui interdisait de s'enfuir maintenant sans réponse – Jim répondit avec un sarcasme roué qui passa inaperçu :

\- You bet I do. And it's simply  _ Gordon _ , now.

  
  


*

 

\- Let him be, Butch. For once. He's finally asleep, and I haven't seen him sleep yet since I've been here.

\- But visiting his father's grave is daily routine now. He enjoys going.

\- Go alone. Avait pressé Barbara le matin même, deux mains sur son avant-bras. He'll be grateful you went on your own to give him the bloody flowers, as if you really cared.

\- _I care_. I didn't know the old man, but he seemed like a good fellow.

-Yeah, right, whatever. Just let Penguin sleep for a while.

Barbara avait raison, avait-il pensé. Cobblepot avait une mine effroyable depuis les événements d'Arkham et le retour de Fish. Ils avaient à peine réussi à le faire revenir à lui suite à sa perte de connaissance la veille au soir. Un mouchoir imbibé d'alcool à soixante-dix degrés avait fini par lui remuer assez le sang pour lui faire cligner ses yeux avec confusion autour de lui, mais Cobblepot était resté faible et en proie à des sautes d'humeur toute la soirée. 

Il s’était alors endormi depuis à peine deux heures, affaissé sur un fauteuil de sa chambre, encore tout habillé, des documents dans une main. Et s’endormir avait certainement été accidentel. 

Ils y avaient été trop fort, avec la proposition de Fish. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, s'était dit Butch résolument en se levant. Sur le chemin du tombeau d'Elijah Van Dahl dans le cimetière avoisinant, il avait cueilli quelques fleurs dans le jardin ; s'était ravisé au moment d'arracher la dernière rouge. Il la cueillerait au retour pour Tabitha.

 

*

 

La _ planque _ de Cobblepot n'était absolument pas ce à quoi Jim s’était attendu : pour sûr, Oswald Cobblepot se fondait totalement avec l'endroit. Le sentier de graviers par lequel Jim et Butch passèrent après une traque infructueuse de Jerôme les menèrent droit devant le portail d'une demeure si imposante qu'elle ne le cédait en taille qu'à celle des Wayne. Contrairement à cette dernière cependant, une étrange atmosphère, sombre, presque occulte, irréelle, s'en dégageait. Toute information sur la façon dont Cobblepot s'était rendu maître des lieux lui fut refusée, mais le demi-sourire encourageant de Butch fit comprendre à Jim que l'histoire lui serait certainement racontée, dusse-t-il la demander directement au concerné. Il ne put donc se baser que sur ce qu'il voyait. Et tout était impressionnant, tout impressionna Jim qui avait pensé Cobblepot au bord de la banqueroute suite à sa chute au profit de Theo Galavan – Jim qui ne disposait lui-même que d'un appartement exigu pour vivre et dont le réfrigérateur n'était probablement présentement fourni que de quelques sachets de nouilles instantanées et de trois cannettes de soda.

C'étaient sans doute le grandiose et la démesure du manoir qui lui firent penser que cette dernière allait comme un gant à Cobblepot. Il pouvait presque le voir sortir sur le perron de marbre pour les accueillir, vêtu d'un costume italien trois pièces, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

\- So you're telling me you think Cobblepot was the actual target ? Demanda Jim. How would you know ?

\- Easy : every morning he walks there to pay his respects. Circumstances made that I went with him the other days to talk business, but today, exceptionally, I went alone.

\- Why ?

Si Jim eut l'impression de demander un renseignement d'ordre personnel, il n'en dit rien et considéra la question dans le cadre de l'enquête. Enquête. Revoilà déjà qu'il repensait comme un flic. _ Lee _ .

\- We just thought he needed some rest.

Jim considéra la réponse en silence. Cobblepot avait besoin de repos. Ou de récupérer. Qu'avait-il fait depuis cette nuit où Butch et lui l'avaient sauvé de Galavan ?

\- I'll get your car while he entertains you, Gordon. If I can't fix it, I'll bring it here and we'll take a look at it together.

\- Charming. Railla-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- I suppose I'll make my deposition at the nearest precint, too. Hey, what's with that look ? I'm a free man as long as you don't tell anyone I blew up Galavan’s brain. And we never know, they could _ actually _ catch Valeska. I'm the victim there.

\- Sure you are. Innocent as a dove.

Son revolver ressorti de sa gâchette depuis qu'il l'avait stupidement rangé – il ne pensait pas que Butch avait prévu de le tuer, mais Jim n'était pas assez imprudent pour tenter le sort tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Cobblepot de ses propres yeux – Jim dégaina son portable et fit ce qui le démangeait depuis dix minutes. La tonalité sonna trois fois avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

\- « Good morning, sunshine. » Souhaita joyeusement Harvey par-dessus le continuel alliage de sons confus du commissariat. « Missing me already ? Where are you now ? Halfway to the love of your life, ready to make her roar your name ? »

\- I'm on my way to Cobblepot's hideout in the countryside. Répondit-il, décidant comme très souvent de ne pas tenir compte du reste. It seems like Jerôme Valeska’s alive and made an attempt to kill him. Stumbled upon Butch, got away before I could get there. A civilian died yesterday.

\- « Oh _ come on _ , Jim ! Not again ! »

L'exaspération flirtait ici dangereusement avec la supplique.

\- I'm just calling to see if we had some intel on Jerôme in the past two days : have anyone seen him ? You need to question Strange, the kid's obviously one of his freaks.

_ \- « I _ may have some intell, » aventura-t-il, « but _ we _ don't have _ anything _ , Jimbo ! Listen to me : you're no longer a cop, you can't just walk on your own into that bird's nest. For _ God's sake _ , Jim ! _ Penguin ? _ Butch ? _ Valeska ? _ Is that your idea of a vacation ? »

Sa voix s'éteignit une seconde, laissant les exclamations des policiers, les bruits de pas, les conversations en fond sonore recouvrir la ligne. Harvey reprit après avoir de toute évidence rabroué un membre de leur équipe.

\- « You know what ? I don't care. You can't even imagine how hard I'm working my ass off here since yesterday. »

\- I know you are. Contredit James. I'll call you back as soon as I get to Lee.

\- « No way, I'm not letting you on your own. Damn, I hate you. Tell me where you are. I'll dispatch a team. »

\- Don't. I can handle it.

\- « Hell no, you –»

\- Don't send anyone. Insista-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le manoir ; il fut aussitôt accueilli par une vue qui conforta l'image qu'il avait imaginée, et qui renforça la réticence qui enflait sur sa peau depuis son petit-déjeuner. Good day, Harvey.

\- « Jim, wait ! Don't you dare hanging up on – For fuck's sake, you, you, I want you both on a new case, tell me everything you know about a murder in the countryside – »

En raccrochant, Jim grimpa une à une dans l'ombre de Butch les marches menant au perron. Noire contre le blanc cassé de la façade de la demeure, une silhouette se découpa, ses bras souplement écartés. Le sourire d'Oswald Cobblepot était aussi pur et franc qu'il l'avait toujours été dès lors qu'ils se rencontraient. Ses yeux bleus-verts pétillaient, lumineux sur sa peau pâle et tirée. Il semblait exténué.

\- Jim ! My dear friend ! Welcome. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise ?

 

*

 

Un cauchemar d'une immondice fielleuse l'avait réveillé en sursaut bien avant qu'il ne sente la longue raideur s'étirant de son omoplate gauche à l'arrière de son crâne. Mère. Déchiquetée par ses soins. Oswald avait aussitôt serré les dents pour empêcher sa respiration hachurée de passer la barrière de sa gorge nouée, mais son angoisse s'était montrée dans ses yeux écarquillés et vifs, vivement scrutant la pénombre environnante avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas Arkham. Il en avait été libéré. Il était en sécurité.

En se rendant compte qu'il s'était non seulement endormi devant la table d'appoint de sa chambre en piquant du nez, mais qu'une femme était assise en face de lui, que _ Barbara Kean _ était assise en face de lui, le buste penché vers lui et le visage reposant sur ses phalanges dans une expression d'espièglerie figée, Oswald s'était plaqué contre le dos de son fauteuil le plus loin possible d'elle. Que faisait quelqu'un dans ses appartements privés ? Il aurait très bien pu se faire _ tuer _ .

\- Hello, love. Sweet dreams ?

\- Not exactly, no. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

La peur collait toujours à sa chair, sous sa peau. Il ferma étroitement les paupières lorsque Barbara prit le visage de Strange, prit le visage de sa sadique assistante à lunettes («  _ Is everything going as it should, Mrs Peabody ? ») _ , prit le visage de Fish. Il sentait, _ sentait _ en lui qu'il n'était en sécurité nulle part. Ni ici, ni plus jamais. _ Mère. _ Tuée, tuée, tuée. Il haïssait la nuit. Il exécrait, abominait le sommeil, qui le faisait tuer sa pauvre mère dès qu’il fermait l’oeil depuis son séjour à Arkham. Cela durait des heures. Oswald se réveillait toujours exténué des nuits où il battait sa mère.

«  _ My poor boy,  _ » aurait-elle gémit de son adorable voix chevrotante, et le souvenir lui arracha presque un sanglot, «  _ My poor Os-wald... ».  _

_ Mother, I miss you terribly. _

\- Butch's gone to see your daddy. Reprit Barbara, provoquant quelques clignements des yeux d'Oswald. After what happened yesterday, we thought our Penguin needed to recover.

\- How thoughtful of you. Persifla-t-il. I'll visit him in the afternoon, then. What time is it ?

\- Early.

Barbara se leva, soudaine et sensuelle, roulant son corps, étendant des jambes aériennes sous elle ; Oswald eut un subtil mouvement de recul semblable à celui qu'il aurait eu si elle avait brusquement décidé de dégainer un couteau.

\- You really are a shy one, aren't you ? Remarqua-t-elle d'une voix rouée, fémininement, amusée, et Oswald se demanda si le rictus sur son visage ne conférait pas assez de la méfiance et de la légère répulsion qu'il ressentait à son encontre – Si elle n'était pas... Mais elle aborda le sujet d’elle-même. Jim was quite like you when we first met. But very handsome. Not as awkward, of course. But nearly. He was totally endearing.

La lumière qui perçait en un mince rai à travers la pièce éclaira un instant les yeux d'Oswald. Barbara sourit pour elle-même, et ce fut précisément ce qui le retint de poser des questions. Il _ brûlait d'envie _ de poser des questions. Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur le fauteuil. Oswald ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sourit.

\- I have a hard time imagining it. Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

\- You shouldn't : Jim's quite clueless in the things of love. We taught each other everything.

Le sourire d'Oswald s'agrandit davantage, poli sur son expression attentive. Il avait cette bizarre impulsion de vouloir griffer sa bouche rouge perfide mais, comme il était satisfait d'en apprendre davantage sur son ami, il ne fit que remarquer :

\- What a beautiful thing love is.

\- Love. Right. That's the word. We love each other. _ Loved _ , maybe.

\- Because of Tabitha ?

\- Yes. I love her now. But Jim –

\- Jim's Jim. Approuva-t-il (De bien des façons cette phrase avait trouvé un écho en Cobblepot dans le passé dès qu'il analysait son amitié pour Jim Gordon). Was he any different when he was younger ?

\- Yes, a little bit. He was more plain. Now he starts to embrace his darker side. I had to court him. He was so inexperienced. With time, he became more and more assertive, though.

En choisissant ce moment pour se retourner et rejoindre le couloir en entrouvrant davantage la porte, Barbara manqua le frisson d'Oswald. Il prit conscience que les poils de sa nuque s'étaient indolemment hérissés, mais choisit de ne pas en faire cas et reporta ses pensées sur sa journée à venir. Elle serait assez déplaisante, soit. Il devrait rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris cette nuit avec cette imbécillité sur Fish et le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir. Mais une couronne devait se mériter, a–

\- Oh, look who's walking back home our Butch ! S'écria-t-elle soudain avec enthousiasme. You won't believe it. It's like it was meant to be.

\- Who ? Demanda Oswald en sautant pratiquement de son fauteuil pour la rejoindre.

\- Jim Gordon himself. Gotham’s Golden Boy.

Jim Gordon ! Oswald s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre en apercevant ses longues enjambées vers la maison et le regard curieux sur son visage mobile. Jim. Jim ! Que faisait-il ici ?

 

Les noirs nuages pesants semblèrent se dissiper dans la poitrine d'Oswald dès lors qu'il vit James Gordon marcher vers lui, mais ces derniers seraient bientôt remplacés par des orages effilés qui la zébreraient sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de nom sur ses appréhensions. Peu importait la raison de sa visite, se dit d'abord Oswald. Il fut de toute façon fixé sur la durée de sa visite dès les premiers mots de Jim :

\- I can't stay. I'm only here to ask you a few questions.

Dissimulant ses espoirs mort-nés derrière un sourire soudain, Oswald s'enquit néanmoins aussitôt de la façon dont il pourrait lui venir en aide. La réponse fut dans ses termes :

\- A man was butchered yesterday in a nearby village. It had Jerôme Valeska's signature all over it. Quite literally. And this morning he ambushed Butch at the cemetery, certainly hoping he'd meet you there.

Une seconde de silence hébété tomba. Qui se prolongea, sidérée, brutalement alertée quand Oswald tourna des yeux écarquillés vers Butch, lèvres entrouvertes sans trouver les mots adéquats. Valeska, était-ce bien le pantin de Galavan qui avait été tué en direct ? Il n'avait jamais fait affaire avec lui. Et il était _ vivant _ . C’était l’oeuvre de Strange. _ Fish _ .

Au _ cimetière. _ Une brûlante bouffée de rage se matérialisa tout à coup dans la gorge d'Oswald, troublant sa vision vacillante de colère. Elle avait envoyé quelqu'un dans le caveau de son illustre père. _ Elle savait _ .

\- How did she know ? Aboya-t-il brusquement en direction de Butch. Did you tell her ? Did he desecrated the place ? We need to find him. He must pay for troubling my dear father's sleep !

En contraste de l'immédiate dénégation énergique de Butch, Jim resta calme face à ses ordres aux accents aigus, ne fit que balader des yeux intelligents analysant les nouvelles informations. Fidèle à son habituelle perspicacité – sa spartiate perspicacité –, il remarqua aussitôt :

\- So you think someone could've hired him to kill you. A woman. Who ?

Le visage d'Oswald se contracta, mâchoire raidie qui activa la palpitation d'une veine le long de sa tempe, mais il ne répondit pas aussitôt. Saisi d'une brusque prise de conscience sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient – à découvert –, il disciplina ses traits en quelque chose de plus aimable pour proposer avec un sourire qui resta crispé :

\- Please, come inside, Jim. We'll talk as long as you wish. We have so much to catch up.

\- Alright, but I can't stay. I need to find Lee.

\- I won't take much of your time, I promise.

Un bref hochement de tête avait suivi, puis le premier pas de Jim vers l'entrée du manoir. Déjà sensationnellement plus léger malgré les pensées complotistes qu'il développait contre Fish, Oswald avait pivoté, impatient de pouvoir jouer les hôtes pour son ami. C'était un plaisir inespéré. Mais ce dernier s'était immobilisé, figé dans son élan, avec une expression du visage si peinée, si proche de la douleur qu'il avait semblé prendre une balle en pleine poitrine. Oswald honnit instinctivement ce qui venait de faire changer d'avis Jim.

Devant la double porte d'entrée en chêne massif se tenait une figure au sourire diablotin, sa robe blanche tachée au niveau de l'estomac par le sang coagulé du crâne de l'ancienne maîtresse de maison.

\- Hello, Jim.

Un orage courut sous la peau d'Oswald, irritant, indécis. Sa bouche, comme celle de son ami, était pincée comme s'il venait de croquer dans de l'arsenic.

\- Barbara. Murmura Jim dans un souffle heurté.

  
  
  



	3. Moonlight Umbrella

 

 

 

Rien ne venait dénoter la lugubre féerie du manoir d'Oswald Cobblepot : les statues blanches comme les arbustes taillés en forme d'animaux avaient cette qualité de l'immobilité bruyante, car trop sublime, que le clapotis d'une fontaine rendait encore plus criante ; de plus, dès que l'on ramenait le regard vers l'intérieur, vers les double rideaux de velours pourpres et poussiéreux, puis le mobilier ancien, on retrouvait partout dans la pièce ce même silence oppressant émanant des objets comme des murs eux-mêmes. Ils étaient, sans doute, trop imposants pour un homme comme Jim Gordon. Au contraire, Oswald venait briser de sa présence toute immobilité étouffante par un sourire ou une parole enjouée. Présence... qui avait pourtant le même éclat de lumière que le reste. Excentrique mais d'une délicate distinction, il traversait le manoir en semblant tout voir, mais en n'accordant son attention la plus intégrale qu'à son interlocuteur, Jim.

 _It's a nice place._ Se contenta de penser James alors qu'il attendait le retour de Cobblepot en se demandant pour la dixième fois pourquoi il avait accepté d'entrer. _I couldn't picture him somewhere better if I tried._

Puis, comme l'ennui ou la fatigue rendait son esprit plus laxiste : _Though it probably has a lot to do with his fancy clothes. Put him in a simple white t-shirt and he'd fit in a fast-food. Well, maybe not._

Il se demanda encore si un homme comme Cobblepot avait acquis cette demeure par héritage de son père – dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler ? – ou par des moyens moins légaux. Jim présuma la première option, par lâcheté : il partirait dès que possible de cet endroit pour retrouver Lee, et il ne comptait pas s'attarder sur les affaires louches du Pingouin. Il roula des épaules pour détendre ses muscles contractés, noués de tension depuis qu'il avait vu Barbara, mais ce fut en vain. Pas moyen d'être à son aise après une telle surprise.

La surprise avait semblé s'étendre également à Oswald, qui avait été prompt à s'excuser auprès de Jim en partant s'entretenir en privé avec son ex-compagne. Quand Jim avait laissé entendre qu'il repasserait, ayant déjà fait demi-tour et descendu la moitié des marches, Oswald avait insisté et, quelques phrases lui assurant que Barbara avait été sur le point de partir, Jim s'était mystérieusement retrouvé à se laisser entraîner à l'intérieur, où il attendait que son hôte ne règle certainement les derniers détails de cet évident imprévu. Non, Jim n'était pas à l'aise.

\- My apologies. Fit aussitôt Oswald en pénétrant dans le salon. I proceeded as fast as I could, I'm usually a very busy man. Your former girlfriend is gone, I assure you. You're quite safe here with me. (Puis, désignant un plateau d'argent qu'il tenait dans les mains) I made some coffee for you.

\- Thank you, répondit-il en jetant un coup d’œil la tasse de thé à côté de la sienne. That's kind of you.

Pendant une seconde, Oswald craignit que Jim n'évoque encore la brièveté de son séjour, mais, ayant vu son expression encourageante, ce dernier se saisit de sa tasse, en but une gorgée et demanda d'une voix accidentellement rauque :

\- So. How are things ?

\- Oh, you know. Same old, same old... Répondit Oswald avec une pointe d'humour espiègle. Building an empire, crushing the hearts of my enemies. Killing puppies.

Il attendit une seconde, puis, voyant que Jim ne se déridait pas, paraissait presque le prendre au pied de la lettre, interdit, il avança son buste en gloussant :

\- I'm kidding, by the way.

Et vint enfin le sourire pincé – soulagé.

\- I know.

Le silence se posa une seconde qu'Oswald mit à profit pour boire une gorgée de thé – l'infusion de la veille, un thé d'Orient qu'il avait pris de la boîte de son père – en observant Jim à travers le rideau de ses cils noirs. En voyant l'ancien inspecteur Jim Gordon tourner des yeux inquisiteurs à l'entour, assis dans un de ses fauteuils, apparaissant presque rétréci dans l’immensité de la pièce, il se retint de pousser un autre gloussement, de plaisir.

Sa gorgée avalée, Jim reprit la discussion :

\- I see Butch's still by your side. I wouldn't have bet my money on it after you two killed Galavan, since you...

\- ...cut his hand and made him my slave ? Finit-il, désinvolte. Yes, he did hold a grudge against me for some time about that. But we're working through our issues.

Toujours présenter une face convenable au monde était un principe qu'Oswald s'efforçait de suivre coûte que coûte. Peut-être, il le concédait, sonnait-il un peu trop optimiste, même si Butch semblait bien petit à petit revenir dans son giron, mais qu’il soit maudit le jour où il parviendrait à ne pas enjoliver la vérité devant Jim, son Jim si pointilleux sur les lettres de la loi. Ignorant la tâche de sang sur le tapis provoquée la veille par la tête pleine de vers de Grace Van Dahl, et qu'il était incroyablement soulagé d'avoir enlevé au vu des circonstances, Oswald assura ensuite :

\- I'm a new man, Jim.

Jim… Qui suivit le geste de la main nonchalant d'Oswald vers son certificat d'Arkham. A son déplaisir, Jim remarqua le sang par terre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, si bien qu’Oswald ne put décider si son sourire était sincère lorsqu’il répondit :

\- I’m glad to hear it.

\- But you yourself seem a bit different, dear Jim. Remarqua-t-il aussitôt, subitement avide d’informations, donnant voix à une impression qui le démangeait : Jim était différent.

Egal à lui-même par bien des aspects, Oswald trouvait néanmoins étrange de ne pas le voir le fuir aussi prestemment que d’habitude, comme il l'aurait fait face à un déchet nauséabond. Est-ce que Strange l’avait blessé, l’avait… “ _guéri”_ ? Il se _devait_ de savoir.

\- Tell me. Is that because you're about to get reunited with Lee in the south ?

\- How do you know where she is ?

 _Une question pour une question_ , chantonna Oswald avec amusement. Oh, que son ami était sur la défensive.

\- Please, Jim. I know everything. It's my job. She's safe by the way, as far as I'm concerned. I hope you would not believe me capable of killing someone you hold dear ?

\- Maybe not. Finit-il par répondre avec réticence après un instant de réflexion durant lequel il jaugea Oswald du regard.

La rapide déception du Penguin de le voir hésiter fut instantanément oubliée face à la satisfaction du pas en avant qu’ils venaient d'esquisser - ridicule pour une amitié moyenne certes, mais Jim faisaient trois pas en arrière chaque fois qu’il s’autorisait à en faire un an avant, ce qui avait parfois fait douter Oswald sur la tangibilité de leur relation. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus en danger de mort... imminent, Jim verrait quel loyal et véritable ami il avait été au cours des deux dernières années.

Il aurait juste à passer outre le goût d’acide dans sa bouche dès qu’il pensait à Arkham.

\- I wouldn't. Assura-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, mais l’assurance intensifia le regard brun de Gordon sur lui, silencieux et perçant, avant qu’il ne le détourne de nouveau vers le certificat (Jim doutait-il de sa parole ?). What is it ? Do you want to see it from up close ? I assure you Strange delivered it to me himself.

\- No, thanks, it won't be necessary. I need to talk to you about Valeska.

\- Yes. Sorry for my little... outburst earlier. I just _hate_ the idea that he could desecrate my father’s grave like that. He wants me dead, so be it : I’ll catch Valeska before he gets back to _her_.

\- Her ? Releva Jim.

__\- Fish_. _

Le nom avait été prononcé avec tout le venin qu'il possédait en son âme, il avait fusé, comme une insulte, comme un blasphème. Soudain, la pièce surchargée apparut sombre et froide à Oswald. Menaçante.

Il était seul - avec, pour une fois certes, un allié en face de lui. Mais ô combien ignorant. _Elle arrivait, il l’avait prédit._ Il vit Jim cligner des yeux de surprise.

\- Fish ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Yes, Fish. She’s out for revenge, she’s trying to kill me by any means necessary, Jim, I saw her, I _saw her_ with her disgusting army of - of _monsters_ , Valeska has to be one of them, I have to _stop_ her, you _have_ to catch him, Jim. I need your help.

\- He can’t be that far. If he’s Fish’s, then he’s probably back to Gotham as we speak. Or - (un regard circulaire vers le plafond) trying to break in.

\- But _he'll kill me_ _,_ Jim, I’m telling you ! You can’t -

Un râclement de gorge sortit Oswald de son angoisse, et il tourna aussitôt son attention vers la porte du salon, vif comme un reptile. Trois personnes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

\- What is it, Gabe ?

\- It’s Fish. She found Tabitha and Barbara. She wants to know when you want to meet to speak about the wedding.

Il fut probablement plus drôle d’avoir un point de vue extérieur à ce moment-là, où le Pingouin, raidi par l’épouvante et le désarroi, vacilla bouche ouverte sans pour autant sembler bouger, fébrile, statufié, alors même que les yeux de Jim Gordon s’écarquillèrent durant la seconde pendant laquelle il avala de travers sa gorgée de café qui lui échappa en partie des lèvres pour finir sur son veston. S’il fut prompt à tenter de l’essuyer avec ses doigts, Oswald ne le fut pas pour répondre, et ses paupières se fermèrent et s’ouvrirent mécaniquement tandis que sa bouche prenait la forme de différentes syllabes muettes.

\- The _wedding_ ? Articula enfin Jim, brisant le silence. Whose wedding ?

Son regard fit la navette entre Cobblepot et ses hommes, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas pressés de prendre d’initiative quand leur employeur paraissait si ébranlé - ils connaissaient son tempérament. Jim reposa donc sa question au concerné (“Whose wedding, Oswald ?”), mais celui-ci l’ignora et détourna ses yeux emplis de peur vers Gabe. D’une lèvre tremblante, il déclara :

\- I won’t marry her. I _won’t_. You’ve heard what she did today, Gabe, all of you. She wants me dead, for pity's sake !

Jim Gordon était de ces personnes qui se détachaient facilement d’une situation pour en analyser malgré elles un trait saillant ; c’est ainsi qu’alors que la conversation aurait dû demander son extrême attention, il se trouva à détailler le visage de Cobblepot qui était tendu vers son homme de main, cette façon dont ses traits suintaient la peur, terrifiés, fragiles, et les yeux verts brillants, et les mèches de cheveux folles et noires artistiquement plaquées contre son front soudainement perlé de sueur, ce qui n’était pas l’expression qui le rendait le plus jeune - Jim avait plusieurs fois été pris de court par d’autres - mais qui faisait douter que l’homme ait pour le moins trente ans, ou qu’il était capable de tuer sans remords, l’avait fait, et le referait. Tuer par peur, Jim le concevait à cet instant, pouvait le comprendre.

Mais il avait entendu ce qui était arrivé à Fish Mooney et ceux qu’elle approchait, et il n’avait presque aucun doute sur le fait qu’Oswald finirait au mieux son esclave, au pire au fond du fleuve avant la fin de la semaine. Sans que cette fois Jim ne soit présent.

...Puisqu’il était sur le point de faire tourner court la conversation pour aller retrouver Lee. Il devait partir. Maintenant. Il prit son inspiration, résolu, et -

Oswald tourna le visage décrit vers lui. Il l’avait certainement entendu prendre son souffle, prévu l’abandon, l’abandon insensible, car Oswald semblait tout à coup sur le point de bafouiller son nom avec douleur (“ _J-Jim…”_ ). Rien ne vint. Peut-être le Pingouin s’était-il habitué à se voir refuser son aide. La poitrine de Jim se dégonfla lorsqu'il poussa un soupir nasal résigné. Il lui sembla que ses épaules s’affaissèrent dans le même temps.

_Damnit._

\- I’ll help, with the Valeska situation. Why does she want to marry you ?

Et ce n’était pas grand chose, vraiment, juste son instinct de flic qui parlait, mais en une demi-seconde, le visage d’Oswald se transforma, explosant dans une joie pure des traits qui semblaient n’avoir jamais existé. Seule resta la pellicule d’eau sur ses yeux clairs expressifs.

\- Thank you so much, my friend ! I’m in your debt, really, I owe you. I won’t hold you captive for long, I swear, even if you are most welcome to stay.

En jetant un dernier coup d’oeil aux gorilles prostrés devant la porte, Jim avait forcé un bref sourire en répondant nerveusement :

\- I’ve heard friends don’t owe friends. Just - get my car ready for tonight, and tell your men not to kill him. They’ll hand him to the GCPD.

 

*

 

Il s’avéra vite évident que Jim n’attraperait pas Valeska ce jour-là, bien qu’il eut l’opiniâtreté de perséverer tout au long de l’après-midi jusqu’à ce que le soleil n’atteigne la cime des arbres. Encore à ce moment, l’impitoyable ex-inspecteur poussa Oswald - qui avait été entraîné contre ses protestations futiles par un Jim Gordon qui lui avait flanqué un fusil dans les mains et intimé de venir, le prévenant qu’il ne restait pas pour voir Oswald planqué dans un salon dix fois trop grand pour lui.

Il poussa Oswald à étendre les recherches, ignorant la maladresse du Pingouin à marcher dans les bois ou les grimaces brusques qui tordaient de plus en plus ses traits au fur et à mesure que sa jambe le faisait souffrir ; mais la nuit, cette bienvenue alliée vers laquelle Oswald tourna son visage bientôt baigné par la lune atrophiée, s’installa sans prévenir, et ce ne fut qu’avec de maigres informations qu’ils repassèrent par la résidence de Cobblepot - Jim, durement silencieux quand il ne grognait pas une réponse arrachée.

S’il se gardait bien de le dire à voix haute pour l’instant, Oswald en comprenait cependant la raison : Jim était intensément frustré de ne pas pouvoir reprendre la route vers sa fiancée. Et de devoir passer la nuit chez Oswald pour ne rien gâcher, ce qui était une perspective qui devait le déranger au plus haut point, compte tenu de sa faible appétance pour sa compagnie, sans compter les regards qu’il avait jeté à ses hommes tout l’après-midi. Intérieurement, Oswald était cependant heureux de voir que, si Jim s’était déplacé dans la forêt de sorte à avoir Butch, Gabe et les autres en vue et à portée de tir, il avait plusieurs fois tourné le dos à Cobblepot, allant jusqu’à se désarmer en lui demandant de tenir son revolver le temps d’une manipulation.

 _He trusts me_ , s’était-il alors répété avec la joie stupide de l’ébahissement, avec la pureté lumineuse qu’elle apporte à l’esprit le temps de couler jusqu’à la conscience.

Oswald avait donc eut à loisir de goûter le saugrenu ajout de Jim à son univers de malfrat depuis quelques heures et, s’il le trouvait être la parfaite cerise, la plus belle part du gâteau, il vit aussitôt avec embêtement que celui-ci s’intégrait très mal, ferait le choix de ne jamais s’intégrer parmi ses fréquentations. Aussi, en plus de Barbara, Oswald renvoya Butch et Gabe pour quelques jours avant que Jim ne reparle de partir. Et le sujet tomba très rapidement quand ce dernier se rendit compte que la voiture de Bullock n’avait pu être réparée et qu’il devrait soit passer la nuit ici, soit marcher jusqu’au village où le meurtre avait eu lieu.

Bien évidemment, il tenta dur comme fer de regagner le village.

\- Don’t, silly. There’s a room free of charge waiting for you upstairs. Twin beds, TV, your own bathroom with a bathtub, of course. I’ll provide breakfast in the morning. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et une tentative de coup de poing amical dans son épaule.

Le geste tomba à plat ; n’attira que le regard de Jim vers l’endroit où il l’avait touché.

\- I’d... rather not.

\- Why is that ? Demanda Oswald avec un autre gloussement.

Alors qu’ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux depuis dix minutes, debout face à face en dessous d’un haut lampadaire noir planté au pied de la volée de marches menant à l’entrée, et qui les éclairait sans pitié d’une lumière blafarde qui coupait à la serpe les traits de Jim quand le reste du jardin était ponctuellement plongé dans l’obscurité frissonnante, Oswald sentit soudain étrangement que sa question était... un tantinet téméraire. Il ne pouvait exactement mettre le doigt sur la raison, et chassa rapidement l’idée de sa tête. Aucune raison pour que son copain Jim n’y voit quelque chose de saugrenu.

N’est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, l’idée revint subrepticement, susurrant silencieusement sous sa conscience l’impression ambiguë de doute lorsqu’au cours des secondes suivantes en finissant son rire dans un sourire qui resta sur ses pommettes, Oswald observa Jim - et le silence, soudain. Imperceptible pour quelqu’un d’autre, il eut une qualité indescriptible pour Oswald : béate, effrayante.

Comme un coup de canon.

Il regarda Jim, et tous deux continuèrent à parler sans qu’il ne cherche plus tard à se rappeler du déroulement de la conversation. Il se trouva simplement que Jim accepta à contre-coeur son offre, et qu’ils finirent par quitter le parapluie que leur avait fait la lumière blafarde du lampadaire contre les gouttes étoilées du ciel d’encre noire.

 

*

 

Oswald n’avait jamais fait de soirée pyjama - ou, comme l’on dirait plutôt maintenant que son âge ne rendait plus le terme séant, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de recevoir un ami à dormir, ou de découcher. Sauf chez Ed, bien sûr, évidemment, il avait dû sa santé de fer à Nygma après la perte de sa pauvre mère. Mais, plus jeune, Oswald avait plutôt cherché à éviter les autres enfants. Aucun n’aurait accepté d’ailleurs. Il avait cependant appris avec application les règles de la bienséance et savait comment être un bon hôte. Il ne mit pas longtemps à conscientiser que sa bonne humeur venait du fait que Jim avait accepté son invitation.

Jim allait dormir chez lui !

Ils passèrent devant les chambres de Sacha et Charles dont les portes ouvertes laissaient voir les dernières occupations de leur habitant avant de se faire découper en petits dés et passer au four au thermostat six. Oswald retenait difficilement un petit rire qu’il étouffait dans son poing dès qu’il repensait à celles de Charles.

Jim se laissa guider en écoutant les histoires qu’Oswald avait à raconter sur son père.

\- Here we are, Jim, this is your room for the night. Lui indiqua-t-il lorsqu’ils arrivèrent quelque part au milieu du second étage. Please make yourself at home. My home is your home - or, as would’ve said Maroni, _mi casa es tu casa_.

\- Maroni was Italian, not Spanish.

L’expression de surprise réjouie sur le visage de Cobblepot fit de nouveau penser à Jim que celui-ci était particulièrement enjoué ce soir. Mais quand il y pensait, il était coutumier pour Cobblepot d'agir ainsi avec lui, et peut-être était-ce là le naturel d’Oswald, lorsqu’il n’était ni sur le point de tuer ni de se faire éliminer. Que pouvait en savoir un flic de Gotham ?

\- Jim ! _Touché_ …! And here I thought I could fool you. _Boo_ me.

\- I can thank my time in the army, I guess.

Une lumière passa sur le visage de Cobblepot, mais il domestiqua ses traits pour simplement continuer par un :

\- Then… _Casa mia è casa vostra_. Please use everything that you need.

\- And if I need you ?

A sa surprise, Oswald marqua une pause hébétée.

\- I’m sorry ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension ; il cligna ensuite des yeux brièvement, son air de confusion toujours en place, mais Jim ne voyait pas ce qui lui échappait.

\- Where’s your room ? Continua-t-il.

\- Y- I - Why would you possibly need to know that ?

 _Why does he look so flustered ?_ Se demanda Jim en voyant qu’Oswald était positivement secoué à présent. S’il avait pu faire confiance à la lumière basse de ce maudit endroit, Jim aurait pu jurer que des couleurs étaient apparues sur les pommettes de Cobblepot ; curieusement, cela faisait porter attention à la mèche de cheveux enroulée sur son front, après son sourire craintif et ses yeux ; et il semblait soudain terriblement engoncé dans son costume, figé, les bras tendus le long du corps. _Comme un pingouin_.

Peut-être était-il anormalement pudique - _could be, with the odd family he had_ \- ou peut-être tenait-il à sa vie privée. Ou peut-être… Oh.

Jim clarifia aussitôt :

\- In case Valeska or one of Fish’s men try to break in.

\- Oh ! What a goose I am. Of _course_. It stands to reason, I must say. My room is on the third floor, the closest to the stairs.

\- Who knows that ?

Oswald le regarda dans les yeux, bras derrière le dos.

\- Only my men.

\- Do you trust them ? Questionna-t-il encore, ce qui apporta une lourde teinte dérisive au sourire lui faisant face.

\- If I trusted more people than I do, Jim, I’d be a dead man. No, I don’t. Clarifia-t-il. You won’t find me sleeping anyway. I’ll be in the study, which stands on the third floor too.

“ _We just thought he needed some rest_ ”. Les paroles de Butch revinrent alors à l’esprit de Jim, pour prendre tout leur sens : Oswald n’osait pas dormir.

Cependant, las à l’idée que la conversation avec Butch n’avait eu lieu que le matin même, que, le matin même, il avait été en train d’admirer des volutes de café dans un B&B au lieu de se tenir dans le couloir mal éclairé d’un luxueux manoir qui servait de repaire à un criminel notoire chez qui il allait passer la nuit, et assistant à l’arrivée et au retrait de la nausée qui suivirent cette pensée, Jim ne fit qu’esquisser un bref sourire et acquiesça d’un “ _Alright._ ”

\- Well, then, good-night, Jim.

\- Thanks. You too.

Oswald ne tourna pas les talons immédiatement, prolongeant le malaise diffus et naissant entre eux. Il finit par le faire cependant, et Jim gagna sa chambre, ferma la porte avec soin après avoir allumé la lumière. On entendait encore malgré le long tapis feutré le pas traînant d’Oswald qui s’était agravé au fur et à mesure de la journée. Avec un rictus de remord, Jim enleva sa cravate par des gestes brusques et se prépara à passer sa première nuit chez Cobblepot. Une énième loin de Lee.

Il était fatigué.

 

*

 

Il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Mains croisées sur son estomac nu, Jim poussa un soupir nasal prononcé - involontaire. Il était parvenu à dormir durant trois heures mais, bien qu’il était à présent le milieu de la nuit, il sentait qu’il ne pourrait plus entamer la deuxième moitié de sa nuit sans se libérer l’esprit. Sa main gauche tapota le revolver qu’il tenait mollement sur son estomac ; il tourna la tête à droite vers la fenêtre et la nuit lumineuse - rien, pas de Valeska au carreau.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, Jim se leva du lit et atteignit la porte, qu’il entrouvrit. Ses orteils s’enfoncèrent bruyamment dans le tapis lorsqu’il parcourut le couloir pour descendre les escaliers. Puis il mesura sa respiration, sifflante dans l’immobilité de la nuit. Seul dans un endroit inconnu et hostile, Jim se prit naïvement à regretter de ne pas avoir enfilé un pantalon en plus de son débardeur blanc ; il se sentait d’autant plus vulnérable que sa peau était exposée. Aurait dû également surgir la considération de son aspect si quelqu’un le surprenait, mais Jim en avait fi - encore un héritage de la vie en communauté datant de l’armée.

Il atteignit le carrelage de la cuisine et profita de la lumière naturelle de la lune pour se guider jusqu’au réfrigérateur. Son estomac grogna de nouveau, et c’est avec un haussement de sourcils appréciateur qu’il s’empara d’un sandwich. Il hissa à travers sa première bouchée lorsque la porte du frigo claqua plus fort que prévu.

Toujours personne.

La lumière de la cuisine fusa une seconde après qu’il eut aperçu une ombre se déplacer pour tâtonner vers l’interrupteur.

Jim dégaina son arme.

L’ombre en fit de même.

\- Who’s there ? S’écria la voix nasillarde de Cobblepot. For God’s sake, _Jim_ ! You scared me !

Il y avait eu une seconde de battement, d’incertitude, où chacun avait cru que l’autre pourrait tirer ; elle avait chopé Jim à la gorge, et il bénissait ses réflexes qui l’avaient empêché d’appuyer sur la détente du revolver qu’il tenait à bout de bras. Oswald avait eu la même précision meurtrière, le même instinct remarquable, et pourtant il avait abaissé son arme bien plus tôt que Jim, attrapant son propre coeur d’une main en poussant un soupir soulagé - de ne pas avoir été tué ou de ne pas avoir tiré, il n’aurait su dire - qui le laissait vulnérable à un changement d’avis de l’homme en face de lui.

\- What are you even doing in here in the dark, Jim ? Y-

Oswald écarquilla les yeux. Il s’immobilisa si parfaitement qu’il en fut parodique, fermant même sa bouche pincée en une fine ligne blanche, et Jim crut deux ou trois longues secondes qu’il prenait conscience de l’arme pointée vers sa tête. Et il y eut ce regard, rapide, stratégique, balayant le corps en face du sien et qui ne veut souvent rien dire chez ceux animés des plus indifférentes attentions. Oswald pivota pour regarder un point à cinq mètres de Jim.

\- I’m sorry. Had I known you’d be naked I wouldn’t have -

 __-_ Naked ? _Releva Jim malgré lui en baissant enfin l’arme qu’il avait presque oubliée. I’m wearing underwears. I even wear a tank top.

C’est alors qu’il prit conscience du pyjama rayé bleu nuit - à manches longues et col fermé jusqu’en haut - d’Oswald, qu’il avait noté dès que la pièce avait été éclairée. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient également ébouriffés, ce qui n’aurait pas dû être une différence frappante.

\- That’s how I sleep. Continua-t-il, bien que c’était partiellement un mensonge - avec Lee il dormait nu et se baladait ainsi dans leur cuisine au besoin. Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Once again, I can blame the army. Do you mind ? I’ll -

\- Oh, not at all, I assure you. Do as you wish, my friend, let’s be wild ! Déclara-t-il en tournant néanmoins prestamment les talons sans le regarder pour disparaître de la cuisine avec un salut désinvolte. Enjoy Gabe’s snacks.

\- Good night ! Railla Jim avant de croquer une dernière fois dans le sandwich qu’il remit en place.

 

*

 

Peu avant sa mort, Elijah Van Dahl avait demandé à ce que l’on prenne une photo en famille. On en tirerait plusieurs exemplaires afin qu’il en disposât d’une dans ses appartements privés, en plus de celle que l’on exposerait dans le salon. Il fallait faire vite, nous en ferions d’autres, celle-ci devait commémorer l’instant présent, celui de l’arrivée d’Oswald parmi eux.

Le portrait les comportait bien tous - vivants - ; il s’en dégageait une impression d’imposante tranquilité qui enfermait l’essence de la dignité familiale saturant leurs gènes. Bien qu’il eut le sang de son père, c’était Oswald Cobblepot qui dénotait le plus sur la photo : figé dans une expression d’excitation contenue jusqu’à ce que la photo ne brulât en se recroquevillant comme une araignée blessée ou que le manoir n’explose, il contrastait avec le reste d’entre eux, avec leur expression austère, semblable à celle que l’on pouvait voir sur les portraits royaux. Oswald aimait pourtant cette photo tendrement, et d’une tendresse sadique, si bien qu’il s’était saisi plusieurs fois du cadre d’ébène aux dorures travaillées pour le déplacer à l’endroit où il pourrait le plus la contempler. Il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de familles, après tout.

Elle trônait à présent dans l’ancien bureau de son père, sur une table d’appoint recouverte d’un tissu en crochet qui faisait un pli contre la lampe à abajour froufrouteux encore allumée malgré l’aube dormeuse.

Les habits de velours taillés sur mesure des Van Dahl-Cobblepot, les bijoux scintillants des dames et les noeuds papillon des messieurs, les plumes de paon empaillés qui tombaient de chaque côté de l’âtre massif de la cheminée en deux cascades de couleurs rappelant la tapisserie bariolée recouvrant le mur, furent assombris lorsqu’une figure vêtue d’une épaisse et pelucheuse robe de chambre bleu nuit leur passa devant pour tomber lourdement dans un des deux fauteuils.

Oswald s’empara de sa boîte d’analgésiques et s’empressa d’avaler un comprimé avec une gorgée d’eau hâtive. Un mince filet d’eau coula de l’une des commissures de ses lèvres vers son menton. Le verre vide tinta contre l’argent du plateau lorsqu’il le posa en se repositionnant dans le fauteuil avec une grimace.

Sa jambe le lançait terriblement.

Il grigna des dents en l’attrapant de deux mains pour la bouger de nouveau en massant sa cuisse. Il sortait tout juste d’un long bain brûlant, mais c’était en vain s’il ne prenait pas de repos. Il sentait s’amasser dans ses muscles l’accumulation des courbatures et des tensions en autant de zones raidies dans tout son corps, qui de sa nuque, qui de son dos. Sa tête commençait également à être anormalement lourde, emportée par son propre poids, mais il blâmait l’aube et ses heures creuses d’éveil du monde qui étaient la mise à l’épreuve des courageux et des idiots qui n’avaient vu qu’une nuit blanche. Cela passerait dans quelques heures.

Il avait attendu une heure décente pour sortir de la pièce et commencer sa journée, soucieux du sommeil de son invité. Le petit-déjeuner servi devait suivre le bain matinal. Cependant Oswald eut la surprise en levant les yeux de sa tasse de thé brûlante qui blessait agréablement ses lèvres d’apercevoir Jim avancer vers lui depuis l’embrasure de la porte, une grande tasse tenue entre les doigts d’une main et tout à fait séduisant au réveil.

A son grand soulagement, Oswald ne déversa pas son thé noir sur son menton mais sourit proprement. Un sourire tamisé par l’heure traîtresse, sans doute.

\- I put on some pants. Ironisa Jim. Mind if I join you ?

\- Not in the least. Répondit aussitôt Oswald en lui montrant le fauteuil libre en face du sien. Let me fetch you something to eat.

\- Don’t. I’ll go myself.

\- You’re my guest, Jim, it’s no trouble at all. Insista-t-il en se levant, mais une main s’enroula fermement autour de son épaule pour le faire rasseoir sans ménagement - il retint difficilement un cri de douleur.

\- Your leg is bothering you. Remarqua Jim en la désignant d’un coup de tête. I’ll go myself, I’m not hungry yet.

Confiant qu’il serait écouté, il se rejeta confortablement contre le fauteuil, exposant des hanches à moitié dénudées par le survêtement gris qu’il portait bas sur ses hanches fines. Un côté de son débardeur remontait légèrement sur son ventre, exposant l’os défini de son bassin en un V dont on hésitait à suivre des yeux la courbe vers le haut ou vers le bas. Ce que Jim appelait _pantalon_ était une bien maigre indulgence.

\- Thank you. Finit par dire Oswald en appréciant le sentiment. It’s embarrassing, really.

\- Don’t thank me. It’s my fault for making you walk through the woods yesterday.

Un silence, une expression douloureuse sur son sourire penaud.

\- Sorry about that.

“ _Sorry_ ” avait un son qui détonnait étonnamment sur les lèvres de Jim, ou aux oreilles d’Oswald. Ou ni l’un ni l’autre peut-être, et il fallait juste apprécier dans un silence ou deux ce qu’il disait.

Du baume à l’âme, Oswald sourit gentiment. En miroir, l’expression de Jim perdit de son éclat, s’obscurcit une seconde. C’était une expression qu’il avait toujours porté à Gotham, et qui vieillissait l’apparente, la fragile décontraction de son corps au sortir du lit.

\- I haven’t been a good friend to you. I realize that now.

Voilà qui était surprenant.

\- You had a lot to deal with. Rassura instinctivement Oswald par politesse, fournissant ainsi à Jim comme à son coeur battant un mur contre lequel prendre rationnellement appui.

\- I should’ve listened to you, about Arkham. At the time I didn’t know what kind of experiments Strange was leading. That’s a lame excuse, but it’s the only one I’ve got.

\- It’s not a lame excuse. Contredit-il malgré ses sentiments sur le sujet - des excuses de Jim étaient le plus délicieux des gages de réconciliation, et à cet instant il ne sentait plus qu’un désir de réparer leur amitié, de saisir à deux mains l’initiative de Jim. Perfectly understandable, in fact. I _was_ in there for being insane, after all.

\- We both know you weren’t.

L’évocation du souvenir de cette nuit mortuaire ramena un silence de plomb, silence de deuil, silence aveu. Oswald pouvait presque sentir sur son visage la morsure du froid et de la bise qui avaient soufflé sur le port alors qu’il avait battu à mort Galavan. On entendait presque résonner le coup de feu de Jim qui l’avait achevé. Les aveux suivirent peu après, accompagné d’un sourire contrit et fatigué :

\- I never properly thanked you for taking the fall for me for Galavan.

Le sourire fermé d’Oswald était figé sur son visage alors qu’il regardait Jim, transfixé. Il avait depuis toujours attendu ces excuses, cette gratitude qu’il n’aurait pas dû escompter - les amis faisaient simplement tout pour protéger leurs amis - mais qu’il avait espéré voir un jour passer les lèvres de Jim.

Arkham n’avait pas été en vain. Toutes les… _tortures_ de Strange… tout ce séjour en enfer lui aura au moins valu la reconnaissance de Jim.

Et quelle puissante démesure, dans sa poitrine, bien que ce ne fut que ça ! Il en aurait presque vibré d’allégresse. Sautillant comme un chiot sur son fauteuil, mais Jim portait toujours cet air grave, un air d’enterrement tout à fait maladapté à la mort de _Galavan_. Un air combiné à une voix enrouée des restes du sommeil et ses bras nus et délicieusement dessinés, combiné à l’occupation autoritaire de son fauteuil, cuisses écartées et la langue de peau plus haut découvrant un nombril qu’Oswald tentait bravement de ne pas regarder trop souvent par bonne manière.

Dans la cuisine plus tôt cette nuit, Jim avait été plus bel homme qu’il ne l’avait jamais été en costume ; ces cuisses nues aux muscles saillants avaient instantanément embarassées Oswald. Oswald, qui repoussa l’émotion des excuses de Jim avec un geste hâtif de la main dans un souci de tempérance, bien que le plaisir fut visible dans sa voix :

\- Please, there’s no need to thank me.

\- Because we’re friends. Devina-t-il, lentement. I’ve been a poor excuse for one until now.

\- Jim, you spared my life a year ago on these docks, if that’s not what a _true friend_ would do, then I don’t know what-

\- We’re not friends, Oswald. Cassa soudain la voix brusque, basse sur la fin quand Jim prit sa tête dans une main pour inspirer longuement. We can’t be.

\- What do you mean ?

C’était avec un sourire bien différent qu’il attendait la réponse, à présent. Mais le coup glaciaire qu’il avait reçu à l’estomac fut dissous rapidement quand Jim passa la main sur son propre visage et expliqua :

\- I don’t know if I can be _friend_ with a criminal. A friend _to_ a criminal, I mean. But you’ve helped me, with Galavan.

 __\- And_ _ Falcone _._ Ajouta-t-il joyeusement, avant de s’apercevoir que Jim fronçait les sourcils. Oh, nervermind that. I just begged him to spare you back when I worked for him. Oh, no, I know, I never told you.

\- Why ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Well, we never really had a chat over breakfast, for one.

Plutôt que de lui faire plaisir, la nouvelle semblait renforcer la méfiance sur le visage à demi-tourné de profil de Jim. Il n’aimait pas devoir sa vie à un criminel, réalisa Oswald avec un gloussement. Mais que serait devenu son imprudent inspecteur, sa tête brûlée de Jim, sans lui ?

\- I owe you more than I thought. Continua-t-il après une évidente réflexion. I don’t like it. Friend or foe, I like even relationships. I can’t be your friend, not really, but you should know that, whatever happens… I see you as one. Not that I personally like it. (Le commentaire tira un demi-sourire à Oswald) As long as you play by the rules, I’ll help.

Il finit d’un trait sa gorgée de café et se leva.

\- I’m going to the woods again looking for Valeska. We had a trail last night. I’ll make a call at the GCPD to ask if there’s something new. I’ll let you know. Stay in here.

En accordant à Oswald un dernier regard qui se posa sur la peau fine et bleuie des cernes sous ses yeux et qui le fit légèrement grimacer, Jim ajouta :

\- And take some rest. You look like death warmed up.

  


 


	4. Mrs. Cobblepot

 

 

 

 

\- Wait, _what_ ? S’exclama Harvey Bullock dans le combiné du téléphone ; il espéra un instant, rien qu’un, que pour une fois il avait mal compris et que sa vie ne craindrait pas plus que la veille. What was it about my car ?

Il décerna un regard noir au bleu qui tenta de lui parler, puis lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Fichu tél- Il s'emmêla dans le fil du combiné. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il décrochait le téléphone qu’il avait partagé avec Jim plutôt que celui qui se trouvait dans son bureau, son bureau relativement _calme_ -

 - “I crashed it into a tree. It’s broken down for now.”

\- F- _For now_ ? You crashed my baby into a fucking tree and you expect me to believe you’re going to hand her back safe and sound ? She was my sun and stars, Jim ! The best lover one could hope for ! Why didn’t you pick up the fucking call when I phoned yesterday ? I thought you were _dead_ , you moron ! I was _this close_ to get there myself with a team right before I received your text.

\- “Sorry. Busy evening. It couldn’t be helped.”

\- Busy my ass. A sweet candlelit dinner with you dear Penguin doesn’t count, Jim.

\- “We were trying to get a hold on Valeska. I just found out his hideout. A small cabin into the woods. It's full of supply and guns, I guess they were probably provided by mobsters from Gotham. Penguin says it’s Fish. There’s blood everywhere, but no trace of Jerôme.”

Fish. Harvey avait entendu parler d’elle, de son retour ; elle était d’ailleurs en grande partie la raison pour laquelle le commissariat était plein à craquer depuis quatre jours. Mais il ne l’avait pas revue, pas encore.

\- “Listen,” reprit Jim dans le combiné d’une voix plus compatissante, “I know you like her, but you can’t let that stopping you from doing your job. She’s gone, Harvey. Strange -”

\- Yeah, I know. Coupa-t-il.

Il massa ses paupières de deux doigts, tentant d’ignorer les sons autour de lui, les ordres, les cris, les pleurs, les détenus, le pigeon que personne n’avait réussi à chasser de la charpente en métal depuis ce matin, le téléphone, ce fichu bleu qui attendait comme un idiot avec son formulaire…

\- Give me that, you hump. Lui ordonna-t-il en le lui arrachant pour le signer. Now, begone ! _Now_.

Il s’accorda une seconde pour faire craquer son cou, paupières closes de nouveau, puis reprit après un soupir :

\- Someone was killed yesterday by a man matching Valeska’s description. Owner of a shop, didn’t hand him the cash and the candies fast enough. I’ve yet to watch the security camera, but his widow says it’s him. Whatever the kid was trying to do, he’s back in Gotham now.

\- “Wonderful.”

Qu’Harvey soit damné le jour où il ne reconnaîtrait pas le sarcasme amer de son coéquipier. Il pouvait presque voir la façon dont la bouche de Jim s’était probablement tordue de déplaisir, comme sa propre femme lorsqu’il humait de trop près un verre de whisky.

\- Now, you can _fly away_ from that damned place, résuma Harvey en illustrant la métaphore de sa main libre, leave your snitch to his messy business, and _hop_ you go to your gorgeous fiancee.

\- “I suppose so.” Fut la réponse - trop, bien trop sceptique au goût de Harvey.

\- That’s what you’re going to do, right ? Jim ? Jim. I swear to God, Jim, if you stay one more day there, I’ll bring the whole fuc-

\- “Thanks for the information, Harvey. Have a good day.”

\- No ! _NO !_ Hurla-t-il dans le combiné. _Christ_ ! Jesus Christ, Gordon !

Il raccrocha avec hargne le téléphone lorsque la tonalité de fin d’appel retentit en le narguant joyeusement. Satané Gordon. Jim le tuerait d’un infarctus avant la cinquantaine.

Après quelques secondes, une drôle d’impression picota la nuque de Harvey. Il releva la tête, à l'écoute. Il manquait quelque chose... Le pigeon roucoula une nouvelle fois en quittant sa poutre de métal pour une autre et Harvey se rendit aussitôt compte qu'un silence de plomb s’était abattu sur le commissariat, et que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui.

\- What are you half-asses looking at ? Get back to work ! Someone bring me the crazy shrink ! Bring me Strange !

 

*

 

Les échos d’une conversation houleuse retentissaient le long des couloirs jusqu’au hall d’entrée lorsque Jim Gordon passa la porte principale sur le chemin du retour. Même en plein jour, le manoir semblait à demi-plongé dans la pénombre, bien qu’on eut tiré plus de rideaux que d’accoutumé pour dégager les hautes fenêtres. La faute en revenait sans doute au considérable et imposant mobilier, aux portraits sombres, austères, et au parquet de bois foncé reluisant qui était bien souvent camouflé par d’épais tapis dont Jim aurait été bien incapable de deviner la valeur ou le pays d’origine. La voix haut-perchée du Pingouin - caractéristique des situations qui le contrariaient - se détachait de celles, raisonnables et soumises, de ses interlocuteurs. Lorsque Jim entendit une voix féminine, il ralentit en progressant avec une épaule en retrait, alerte. Barbara.

\- How many times do I need to tell you ? S’écriait Cobblepot d’une inflexion proche de la brisure. I won’t marry Fish ! This is my final word !

\- Calm down, Penguin, tentait de tempérer Butch, you shouldn’t dismiss her like that. She could be offended. Y’know she could send more of her monsters here.

\- Poor Detective Gordon could get killed… Aventura une deuxième voix de femme - Tabitha - d’un air narquois.

\- Is that a threat ? Is that what this is all about ? Are you here to _threaten me_?

\- Don’t listen to Tabitha, coupa Butch, she just enjoys teasing you. No one’s going to harm your pet Detective.

\- But where is he, Ozzie ? Where is Jim ? Demanda Barbara en ronronnant.

Jim était présentement en train d’atteindre le salon à pas lents, mais s’était figé à la mention de son nom. _I need to go_ , se répéta-t-il encore une fois. _I can’t do anything now that Valeska’s back in Gotham._ La mention de son prénom par Barbara lui hérissa désagréablement les poils le long des bras, comme un reptile serpentant sous sa chair, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa gorge de se contracter dès lors qu’il entendait sa voix. Le besoin physique de l’aider menaçait Jim tout autant que l’instinct qui lui intimait de rester le plus loin possible d’elle depuis qu’elle avait mis en danger Lee, et sa présence auprès de Cobblepot renforçait sa décision de partir sur le champ. La voiture était réparée depuis cinq minutes, ses affaires, à l’étage.

\- You won’t let me see him, will you, Penguin ? Continua-t-elle et, avec son nouveau pas en avant, Jim put entrevoir la scène, la façon qu’elle eut d’entourer le cou d'Oswald en s’asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, mais aussi l’espièglerie sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle lui parlait dans le creux de l’oreille. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le corps de Jim.

Malsains, ils étaient tous malsains.

\- Jim is my guest and friend, and you obviously upset him. Répliqua-t-il avec une certaine acidité en tournant le visage vers elle, ne semblant même pas remarquer à quel point le geste les rapprochait l’un de l’autre.

\- You’re such a bore, when it comes to him. _Jim, Jim, Jim_. Parodia-t-elle mais, soudain, Oswald avait levé les yeux et aperçut Gordon qui se tenait dans le couloir.

\- Jim ! S’exclama-t-il en se relevant précipitamment, le plaisir de le voir plaqué sur tout son visage, et tout le monde sembla oublier la conversation en cours pour se tourner vers lui. You’re back ! How did it go ?

Jim grimaça. _So much for a quiet exit_ , déplora-t-il. Mais les clés de la voiture étaient posées au milieu de la pièce, et il n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’attendre ici. Il ignora les regards critiques qui le dévisageaient pour répondre :

\- Badly : I had Harvey on the phone and he told me Valeska’s back in Gotham. I found his hideout. It was definitely him.

Puis, pressé par le malaise qui grandissait en lui en apercevant Barbara et son regard d’une intense fixité psychotique :

\- I’m sorry I wasn’t of much help. But I have to go, now. Thank you for your hospitality.

Le sourire fut rapide à disparaître du visage d’Oswald : il fondit en un instant, refroidissant une expression qui le rendait étonnamment jeune et qui prenait toujours Jim au dépourvu, pour rétablir les traits tranchants de son visage fin dans une déception contrôlée. Maintes fois quand il avait été l’interroger dans le cadre d’une enquête, Jim avait été l’objet du brusque enthousiasme déstabilisant, et toujours il l’avait rendu mal à l’aise. Ce qui provoquait d’ailleurs le sourire goguenard de Harvey qui se délectait de voir son coéquipier malaisé dans le monde de la nuit.

\- Of course, répondit Oswald avec un brusque sourire factice, I completely understand.

Jim aurait très probablement à cet instant fini avec un parapluie chatouillant sa glotte s’il n’avait pas été _ami_ avec Cobblepot, songea-t-il distraitement.

\- Now that you’re out of danger, boss, reprit Gabe en faisant fi de l’éléphant dans la pièce, we can go back to talking business. No, look, alright, I get it, you won’t slip a ring on Fish’s slender fingers. _But_. There was something to the idea.

Ce fut Barbara qui lâcha la bombe :

\- We want to marry you to a mobster’s daughter !

Dans la pièce, Jim sembla être le seul dont le regard suivit le pas en arrière qu’esquissa Cobblepot. Le visage d’Oswald se figea dans un marbre qui ne laissa que ses yeux mobiles sauter d’un interlocuteur à l’autre en un va-et-vient chronique tandis que sa mâchoire demeurait raidie et figée dans l’expression d’un poisson tiré hors de l’eau.

Autour de lui, Tabitha paraissait s’ennuyer au plus haut degré et avait rejoint Barbara pour encercler son corps par derrière, menton posé sur une épaule frêle, récoltant un regard affligé de Butch, qui se ressaisit tant bien que mal pour continuer :

\- What do you say, Penguin ? We found more than one suitable sexy chick, I can tell you that much. You’d gain connections and access to new markets.

\- And sex. Ajouta Tabitha avec un désintérêt profond que contredisait l’espièglerie de ses yeux brillants.

\- Yeah, that’s a bonus. Little Cobblepots running around in the family estate while you’d be ruling with Mrs. Penguin. So, what do you say ?

La bouche d’Oswald s’ouvrit pour la troisième fois. Ses yeux étaient ostensiblement écarquillés, mais - Jim pouvait se tromper - il semblait soigneusement ignorer du regard la partie de la pièce où se tenait l’ancien inspecteur, semblait ne pas vouloir admettre sa présence ou même complètement ne pas vouloir répondre devant lui. Cela pouvait être par pudeur - _hell_ , Jim lui-même se sentait étrangement de trop dans ce revirement de conversation et aurait bien aimé disparaître - et, pour sûr, Cobblepot avait l’air d’un homme prude. Tellement prude, à dire vrai, que jamais jusque-là Jim n'avait essayé de l’imaginer avec une femme.

\- I - I… Bégaya-t-il en clignant de longs cils noirs, well, I… I-I…

\- You broke him. Reprocha Barbara en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine tout en tournant un regard accusateur vers Butch.

\- He’s not broken, doll, he just needs a minute. There are _so many_ choices for a man of his stature, you wouldn’t believe. Blonde, ginger, tall, short, plump, virgin, one of them can actually bend so low she can grab -

 __\- Shush_ , _all of you ! S’écria soudainement Oswald en ignorant la moue appréciative de Barbara ; ses joues d'habitude si pâles, brusquement, avaient pris la teinte d’un des tapis du salon, et il venait de taper du pied sur le sol, poings raidis le long de son corps.

Jim le trouva positivement troublé : son visage et son cou rosissaient à vue d’oeil, et il semblait étouffer, sous pression, dissimulant sans succès un malaise trahi par de fins cristaux de sueur emperlant le col de sa chemise prune sur une peau qui avait paradoxalement fini par prendre la teinte de la porcelaine. La fébrilité fiévreuse de son apparence rendait presque inévitable le réflexe de traverser la pièce en quelques enjambées pour le soutenir d’une main et l’empêcher de tituber. Le bleu violacé douloureux des cernes d’Oswald tordait la conscience de Jim et le fit une nouvelle fois grimacer lorsque ces dernières ressortirent contre sa carnation souffreteuse. _He didn’t rest while I was away._ La pensée était lacée de lassitude et d’irritation.

\- I - Who are these women you’re speaking of, anyway ? I... won't settle for less than a excellent pedigree.

\- They come from various backgrounds, boss. Continua Gabe, et de toute évidence tout le monde était de ligue pour marier le Pingouin. All of them are daughters of old families which have a hand in the underworld business.

\- We’ve picked one for you. She’s rich and easy on the eye. Daddy has a major share of the alcohol business in Gotham.

\- They can’t be that powerful if I’m not familiar with their names.

\- Oh, but you are.

Pour une raison qui ne lui échappait qu’à moitié, Jim ne considéra pas la tentative de reprise de conversation comme un compromis de la part de Cobblepot : il lui semblait plutôt qu’il tentait en vain de _s’extirper_ de la situation. En être le témoin fortuit était éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Quelque chose _irritait_ Jim alors qu’il le regardait se débattre silencieusement, une conscience floue et tue qui démangeait et distendait ses tendons sous son épiderme, et il aurait donné cher pour ne pas être là, pour ne pas repenser à son premier pressentiment sur Oswald Cobblepot et son sourire limpide, ni à ces derniers jours, à cette impression persistante et intangible qui lui avait désagréablement collé à la peau quand le Pingouin l’avait regardé sous le lampadaire la veille, au creux de la nuit. Il connaissait ce silence, connaissait ces regards à la discrétion bavarde.

Jim pensait savoir.

Il avait pitié d’Oswald, et il détestait ce sentiment nauséeux.

Alors, juste au moment où Jim pensait fuir la pénibilité de la situation, les yeux qui avaient précautionneusement écarté sa présence le survolèrent l’espace d’un instant, grimaçant d’inconfort, et celui d’après - le Pingouin était métamorphosé : Oswald esquissa un grand sourire, toujours pâle, mais oublié était le trouble ; il avança de trois pas en synchronisation avec sa canne, et s’empara du dossier que lui avait tendu Butch.

\- I’ll look into it, thank you.

Le regard de Jim le détailla minutieusement, mais il sembla être le seul à ne pas être berné par sa prestation, car l’homme demanda avec espoir :

\- So you like her ?

\- Why wouldn’t I ? I mean, she seems…

En regardant la photo devant lui avec circonspection, Cobblepot esquissa une moue qui dessina ses pommettes, et il sembla froncer un instant les yeux pour trouver le mot adéquat.

\- Nice ! Décida-t-il en relevant un visage décidé et souriant.

Jim retint un grognement. _Bad one, buddy._ Cette scène était douloureuse à regarder. Il en aurait râlé de navrement en levant les yeux au ciel s’il avait une moins bonne maîtrise de son corps. Le silence s’abattit sur la pièce, dubitatif, _suspicieux_ , et Oswald s’empressa de corriger :

\- I mean, hot ! Obviously. A true beauty, really. I’d _definitely_ look forward to have her as my wife to, you know… I mean, _wow_ ! You know what I mean ? _Definitely_ Penguin material I must say, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait entendu, she’s so _hot_ that one, she could – she could be my...  _Phoenix_.

Un caquètement nerveux s’ensuivit, étouffé par le mutisme de l’assistance partagée entre la stupéfaction et le scepticisme. Jim, qui avait depuis le début décidé de rester détaché de la conversation par acquis de conscience, vit Oswald déglutir et toussoter avant de déclarer :

\- Now pray excuse me, I need to gather my spirits.

Et il s’effaça aussi dignement que possible, raide et fier dans la honte cuisante. L’air eut la consistance et la froideur de la glace lorsqu’il passa à côté de Jim sans lui adresser un regard. Il se sentait pourtant coupablement concerné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

*

 

Les yeux des cinq personnes restantes s’étaient levés au plafond lorsque des bruits secs et cassants avaient retenti à l’étage au-dessus en deux vagues successives. Jim avait alors déjà attrapé les clés trônant au milieu de la pièce comme un animal traqué, et avait ignoré la provocation de Barbara qui s’était muée en gloussement délecté devant l’évident accès de rage d’Oswald.

\- If he’s that fierce in bed, we shouldn’t worry about Penguinnette’s happiness. Aventura Tabitha, ce qui redoubla le rire de Barbara. 

Un tic contracta la joue de Jim qui montait à présent les escaliers deux à deux. Il allait mettre la main sur ses dernières affaires, et - Et ne pas penser à la situation de Cobblepot. Oswals était dramatique et théâtral, comme toujours : Jim n’avait aucune amitié pour Butch, pour la soeur de Galavan ou… Barbara, mais ils n’étaient sûrement pas des ennemis d’Oswald. _Pour l’instant. Et ils n’ont pas tort en pensant que Fish Mooney pourrait -_

Jim ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu’il avait occupée et se saisit de sa veste avec une poigne hargneuse. Il soupira fortement sans s’en rendre compte et fit demi-tour, arpenta le couloir, prit à gauche, se retrouva face à l’escalier. Serra les dents. Hésita. _Lee._

_Je dois retrouver Lee._

Jim soupira à contre-cœur et monta à l’étage supérieur.

 

 

Oswald était survolté. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à vifs par les récents événements et il se sentait à la fois physiquement vidé et débordant de passions meurtrières qui lui encombraient l’esprit et réclamaient qu’il les extériorise sur quelqu’un à l’aide d’un couteau. Il avait un instant considéré le massacre de Barbara, Tabitha, Butch puis Gabe d’une seule fournée, mais s’était ravisé une fois l’accès de folie calmé. Sur qui compterait-il pour faire affaire s’il ne les avait plus à disposition ? Trouver des hommes de main compétents coûtait du temps.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil circulaire autour de lui, sur les documents éparpillés, le mobilier brisé, le fauteuil renversé. Des particules de poussières valsaient toujours follement dans la pièce pour lui rappeler la sérénité qu'il venait de profaner. Il avait dû se calmer lorsqu’il avait été à bout de souffle et saisi d’un vertige qui l’avait forcé à se saisir d’un des baldaquins de son grand lit en chêne.

 _Oh, dear_. Pensa-t-il avec une moue réprobatrice, et il mit un poing d’honneur à tout remettre en ordre _sans_ penser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, et encore moins au fait que Jim en avait été témoin - cette sensation _d’opprobre_ qui lui dressait les poils de la nuque ! Jim, Jim qui était resté coi de stupeur devant son ridicule, devait avoir pris la route du sud et laissé Oswald à son… _mariage_. Il ne pourrait même pas lui demander d’être son témoin.

Non pas qu’il considérait _sérieusement_ la proposition de mariage.

 _You can't fool yourself,_ le réprimanda sa conscience.

Il était en train de humer un air entraînant en formant une pile nette des feuilles qu’il avait ramassées lorsqu’il entendit des pas s’arrêter devant la porte du bureau. Oh ? Son cœur se précipita dans sa poitrine. L’ombre des pas resta immobile quelques secondes, et Oswald put ainsi mentalement préciser la probabilité de la personne se tenant derrière la porte. Jim ? Sauf, bien sûr, si Barbara attendait qu’il n’ouvre pour l’étrangler avec une chaîne. L'espoir ne l’empêcha pas de se diriger vers la porte pour l’entrouvrir - après avoir prestement ajusté son costume et sa coiffure.

\- Hey. Dit aussitôt Jim en reculant de quelques pas, clairement pris de court par sa propre initiative. Sorry to bother you. I’m about to leave. I thought…

Mais il ne continua pas.

\- You’re never a bother, Jim. Répondit-il naturellement en ouvrant davantage la porte. Thanks for letting me know. Have a safe trip, and my best wishes to you and Lee.

La dernière phrase avait été forcée hors de sa gorge sèche, verre d’hypocrisie pilé, mais il se félicita de rester aussi affable quand il n’aurait eu présentement envie que d’attacher Jim au pied d’un fauteuil après avoir égorgé le reste de la ville et son agglomération. Après le débâcle de la conversation qui venait d’avoir lieu en bas cependant, il était nerveux de se retrouver face à Jim, et aurait tout autant souhaité le voir partir sans s’être retourné.

 - I can’t tell her I’m still dealing with you. It’s for the best.

\- Of course. Répondit Oswald avec un sourire entendu ; _'t_ _hat hurts’_ pensa-t-il quand son cœur se broya impitoyablement.

Il ne restait plus que Jim, semblait-il, à être ainsi capable de l’émouvoir depuis la mort de ses parents. Son départ lui serait bénéfique, raisonna Oswald, il devait se concentrer totalement sur son plan de reconquête de Gotham. Mais au même moment, avec une hésitation qui se montra sur des traits altiers :

\- Can I come in ?

\- Why ?

La question avait fusé hors de ses lèvres, défensive malgré le souffle rieur qui l’avait bordée, et Oswald regretta aussitôt son geste de recul et sa méfiance qui auraient d’habitude dû se mimer dans les gestes de Jim, alors que son cœur chantonnait, “ _yes, of course you can, dummy. How could I ever say no to you?”._ Mais - et c’était étrange - Jim se contenta d’esquisser un sourire pincé en tournant les yeux dans le couloir, mains sur ses hanches sous sa veste en cuir, puis répondit :

\- Just need to make sure you’re okay before I go. You look like a mess and…

Le visage changea de direction pour l’autre partie du couloir alors qu’il inspirait brièvement en gonflant sa poitrine. Un silence, décisif.

\- I think I know why you won’t marry anyone. You should just tell them it’s never gonna happen. Seems like they won’t drop it anytime soon.

L’instant vibra.

 _I think I know._ Brusquement, le sang pulsa si fort dans le corps d’Oswald, son cœur battit si vite, écarquillant ses yeux, que la perception de tous ses sens en fut altérée : la panique, liquide, hachura un instant sa respiration, mais il fut brutalement conscient du bois de la porte contre la pulpe de ses doigts froids, de la proximité intrusive de Jim dont le regard s’était baissé sur le parquet entre eux, du besoin animal de claquer ladite porte pour la barricader.

Jim... savait.

Non, il devait parler d’autre chose. De toute évidence. Comment pourrait-il… Mais si Jim _savait_ ? Il-Il fallait qu’il démente tout de suite, qu’il ricane, _oh silly, you’re wrong, really_. Oswald essaya, vraiment, il essaya. Après tout, il était terrifié du jugement de Jim, et il n’espérait rien, n’avait même jamais rien espéré dans ce domaine. Il poussa donc un souffle rieur et gouailla :

\- I don’t know what you’re talking about, my friend. Really, it’s -

\- None of my business. Coupa-t-il en inspirant avec un mouvement de recul. You’re right. Forget I ever said something about it, alright ?

Et Jim était toujours là, mais tout à coup son départ semblait imminent, semblait basculer dans le monde réel, mais Oswald ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de sourire poliment et acquiescer, dans cette situation, n’est-ce pas ?

Jim releva le visage vers lui, lui montrant deux yeux bruns coupables, mais toujours damnablement perçants, qui ne manquaient jamais de le faire se figer de crainte, de crainte qu’ils ne voient trop, ne décident de ne pas voir assez, de le laisser seul après l’avoir ouvert au canif. Puis, lentement, les yeux coulèrent autre part, mais c’était une douleur, cette fois, de ne plus être leur cible, de le voir s’éloigner après qu’ils l’aient _vu_.

Oswald aurait soudainement voulu lâcher la vérité, comme si l’aboutissement de cette conversation aurait pu soudain prendre une autre direction.

“ _I’m - well, gay, I suppose, Jim. If you insist on putting a word on it. I’ve been in love with you since... forever. Silly me, I know ! But what can I do ?”_

Jamais il n’avait considéré ses sentiments en des termes aussi catégoriels, aussi définis, et le concept  _d'amour_ semblait soudainement surgir de la fusion surprenante de tout cette souffrance, cette dévotion et ce désir informe, mais les mots se bousculaient derrière ses lèvres à présent, désespérés qu'ils étaient de s’échapper. Pourquoi donc restait-il ainsi paralysé sur place, bouche close et narines frémissantes ?

\- It’s nothing I was sure of, anyways. Continua Jim avec ce bref sourire qui était une grimace, et il se tourna légèrement de côté.

 _“You’re right, you’re right!_ ” Devait pourtant certainement contredire le visage d’Oswald, mais Jim eut la bonne grâce de l’ignorer. De réitérer cette grimace qui faisait languir Oswald du moment où il pourrait spontanément faire sourire Jim Gordon. De dire :

\- Take care, Oswald.

Un éclat de rêve morcelé peut être si tranchant ; il fut incapable de répondre. Oswald regarda Jim faire demi-tour, ferma les paupières étroitement en tentant de maîtriser cet afflux d’émotions trop douloureuses pour être appelées tristesse. Oh, cette _pointe_ soudaine dans sa poitrine. Un couteau cranté, vraiment. S’il s’était épargné la vision du départ de Jim, Oswald ne fut cependant pas imperméable aux sons. Un pas feutré par le tapis posé sur le parquet, deux pas, trois, un silence, qui se prolonge, tord le couteau contre un nerf, puis -

Jim s’arrêta, et demanda :

\- I’m not saying that it does. And I’m probably going to regret asking. But, anyhow, in… whatever way, could my name have the slightest link with the reason why you won’t marry ?

Le choc anesthésia la plaie. Ralentit son cœur. Les paupières d’Oswald s’ouvrirent d’un coup en papillonnant. Oh, il - Jim s'en... enquérait réellement. Il... abordait le sujet. Sans reproche. Sans haine. Sans le dégoût qu'Oswald avait vu assombrir le regard et durcir les coups de pieds des enfants et des hommes dans les ruelles de Gotham, et qui l'avaient toujours fait choisir avec soin à qui il se confiait. Le silence qui suivit oppressa le tambourinement de ses tempes. Est-ce qu’il… Était-il possible que Jim ait _réellement_ deviné ?

L’ancien inspecteur lui faisait toujours dos, mais son visage était à demi-orienté vers son épaule, attendant clairement une réponse. Les mots cessèrent de vouloir forcer les lèvres d’Oswald, se disciplinèrent sous le choc hébété. Puisque James quittait Gotham, peut-être pour toujours, autant en profiter pour lui avouer ce qu’il avait toujours soigneusement dissimulé, le petit secret du Pingouin :

\- Yes, Yes. I suppose so. I mean, it most definitely is possible. Plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

Toute la scène lui semblait si irréelle que sa voix paraissait étrangère à ses propres oreilles.

\- Notably if you mean as in ' _I_ _'d rather marry Jim Gordon than any female thrown my way_ '. Mimiqua-t-il avec un gloussement amusé.

Jim resta immobile un instant supplémentaire, puis hocha silencieusement la tête.

 - I knew.

Et ajouta :

\- I’ve always known. I’m not a fool.

Il se retourna et Oswald n’eut pas le temps de donner voix à sa stupeur affolée ou à son embarras que Jim le bousculait presque de l’épaule pour pénétrer dans sa chambre.

\- J-Jim ! What are you doing ?

\- You look awful, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois de la journée en sortant son revolver de la ceinture de son pantalon pour le charger en évaluant la pièce d’un regard, if you pass out in the street, emergency services might just drop you at the morgue. Another three hours won’t make a difference for Lee now.

Quand Jim s’installa sans un autre mot dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, revolver lâchement tenu dans sa main droite, Oswald resta confondu. Oh, évidemment il n’avait pas imaginé que quoi que ce soit puisse être réciproque avec Jim, mais quand il l’avait bousculé pour entrer si vaillamment dans l’intimité sa chambre, il ne s’était pas attendu à _ça_.

\- I’m afraid I’m not following, my friend. Offrit-il pour signaler son incompréhension.

\- Get in the bed.

 _Oh_ , mais _oh_ si le corps d’Oswald ne se raidit pas comme un fil de fer en entendant l’autorité dans la voix de Jim. Il dut rester immobile un quart d’instant de trop à contrôler le froid frisson qui venait de parcourir lentement sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’aux courts cheveux noirs de sa nuque, car Jim précisa :

\- And get some damn sleep. I’ll be watching so that no one step into the room and hurt you. Expliqua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la porte.

Oswald devait être hébété par le manque de sommeil, car il ne parvenait pas à mesurer l’ampleur de la situation ni de la conversation qui venait de précéder. Jim _connaissait_ ses sentiments secrets à son égard et… proposait de veiller sur son sommeil ? Oswald craignit soudain que Strange ne se soit trop profondément amusé avec le cerveau de son ami. Non pas que le changement était autre chose qu’appréciable, mais il tuerait le _docteur_ avec d’autant plus de sadisme si c'était le cas.

\- What is it ? Demanda rudement Jim en ne le voyant pas s’exécuter.

\- Thank you for the offer, but I can’t possibly accept. Répondit Oswald après avoir finalement reprit ses esprits.

\- Why ?

Jim, oh Jim.

\- Well, for one, my friend, I have nightmares. Dreadful ones. They’re the main reason why I’m not keen on sleeping these days. You won’t want to witness this, trust me.

\- I’ll wake you if that happens. I don’t mind.

\- I do mind.

\- It’s either that or you’ll die of sleep deprivation. I’m staying. Affirma-t-il obstinément. I served, I know about wars and nightmares. Try me.

Oswald soupira, et dans l’intimité de la pièce, cela avait plus l’aspect d’une défaite que de la frustration.

\- Well then, I’d need to change into my pajamas.

Son dernier argument futile s’envola comme un fétus de paille lorsque Jim se leva du fauteuil sans un mot pour gagner la salle de bain attenante. Jim devait probablement penser qu’il était irraisonnablement pudique, compte tenu de sa propre libéralité avec les vêtements chez des inconnus, pensa Oswald, mais il lui aurait été physiquement impossible de se déshabiller devant une autre personne - Mère exceptée, peut-être - et davantage encore devant _Jim_ , qui venait d’avouer connaître ses sentiments à son égard, et dont Oswald avait par ailleurs eu l’opportunité d’apercevoir la fermeté et l’esthétisme du corps. Un corps réellement ciselé dans le marbre. Oswald se sentit donc soulagé lorsqu’il finit de fermer le dernier bouton de son pyjama jusqu’au cou.

\- You can come out, Jim.

\- Thanks.

\- Don’t, I’m begging you. Répliqua-t-il en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain pour vérifier le verrou de la porte d’entrée et regagner son fauteuil en armant une nouvelle fois son arme.

Oswald capitula et défit les couvertures ; il se tint cependant ensuite droit comme un i à côté de son lit, les mains jointes devant lui.

\- You are being unbelievably kind to me, Jim, I really don’t know what to do with myself, I’ll admit. Nor do I know what I did recently to deserve this. I should be the one thanking you. Please tell me how I can repay you this favor.

\- Yeah, yeah. You’ll repay me alright, don’t worry. Rejeta-t-il d’un geste de la main. All in due time. Just go to sleep.

\- So you do have something you need in mind, Detective Gordon ? Gloussa Oswald en se glissant sous les couvertures - d’ici, la présence de Jim paraissait affreusement plus intime, le faisait se sentir infiniment plus vulnérable, d’une façon détestable, plus éveillé que jamais.

Et pourtant, paradoxalement sans doute, savoir que Jim était dans la pièce avec lui procurait à son esprit une sensation de sérénité, et à peine à présent craignait-il que la porte sur sa gauche ne vole en éclats pour laisser entrer Fish et son armée de créatures. La chambre disparut une seconde, réapparut lorsqu’Oswald força ses yeux à se rouvrir.

 - I don’t. Répondit Jim, plus bas, plus loin.

Il eut toute la difficulté du monde à replacer la phrase dans son contexte. De quoi avaient-ils été en train de parler ? Il était certainement impoli de ne pas répondre à Jim. Oswald avait de toute façon bien des doutes sur ses capacités à s’endormir. Cela faisait après tout des jours qu’il… Il n’eut pas la force de pousser un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête tomba d’elle-même contre le coussin. Il lui sembla qu’il y avait eu une raison pour laquelle la situation avait été si importante quelques minutes auparavant.

La porte, entre ses cils, disparut un instant, puis deux, puis…

 

 

 

 


End file.
